Antara Orang Tua dan Anak
by Misacchin
Summary: Beberapa kisah tentang mereka yang sudah jadi orang tua mengurus anaknya yang tak beda jauh dengan masa lalunya. Buah emang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Tapi, jauh dari rantingnya -abaikan./ hatihati humor gagal/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

yeee, Misa lagi pengin apdet yang gaje dikit gitu.

Ditengah penat dan remidi yang menggunung, tercipta fict gaje ini

Warn : gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, typo(s), de el el

enjoy guyss

.

.

.

 _AnKyou belong to Matsui-sensei._

 _This story is mine._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Antara Orang Tua dan Anak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anak**

Kadang Karma harus menghela nafas berkali-kali tiap menangani dua anaknya ini. Yang satu anteng walaupun jahilnya ngga ketulungan. Yang satunya sudah jahil, pemberontak, provokator, tapi kok bisa pinter.

Padahal, Gakushuu yang punya tiga anak aja bisa tenang ngurus ketiganya. Yang satu anak kandungnya, yang dua adalah si kembar anak Nakamura –Asano– Rio. Anaknya sih jelas anteng kayak bapaknya. Ha, yang si kembar itu loh, geraknya berlebihan. Tapi kok, bisa takluk di bawah perintahnya ya?

Pusing dia.

"Karma-kun baru pulang? Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan kok." sapaan sang istri berhasil meredam kebingungannya akhir-akhir ini.

Tas dan map pekerjaan disodorkan ke Manami, "Tolong taruh di mejaku. Aku akan mandi." ujar kepala keluarga Akabane yang lelah hayati dan pikiran.

Aslinya sih, anak-anaknya mulai merepotkan sejak mereka masuk SMP. Iya sih masuk kelas unggulan di bawah ayoman sang adik, Gakushuu. Nyatanya, mereka berdua malah sering bikin Karma kebakaran. Nggak berdua sih, Cuma satu aja. Yang cewek berambut merah dikucir dua dengan kacamata frame tipis itu loooh, Akabane Minami. Itu anak bandelnya ga ketulungan. Diliat sekilas Cuma kayak cewe lemah idola para cowok. Sekali aja ada yang cari masalah sepele pun sama itu gadis, sama aja cari mati. Kekuatannya itu loh, kayak Karma waktu remaja. Mantafff.

"Mama, Kazuma- _oniichan_ dapet rampasan perang hari ini. Banyak." Karma melongokkan kepala setelah memakai kaos hitam panjangnya. Anak gadisnya datang dengan sang kakak yang bawa banyak dompet berwarna-warni.

"Kalian dapat darimana?" heran Karma yang langsung menghampiri dua anaknya.

Manik ametis anak gadisnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, "Kami barusaja memancing, _otouchan_." jelasnya sambil mengembalikan kacamata sang kakak.

Manami hampir kena _heart attack_ , "Siapa yang mengajari kalian?"

Kazuma menggeleng mewakili adiknya, "Kami membaca data pelanggaran siswa angkatan _otouchan_ dan mama dari meja kantor Gakushuu- _ojiisan_." jelasnya dengan muka berbinar. Lihat saja manik merkurinya yang mirip dengan sang ayah ketika selesai menjahili temannya.

"Dan Gakushuu- _ojiichan_ menuliskan cara _otouchan_ 'memancing' dompet berandal sekolah sebelah." imbuh Minami.

"Karma-kun." Manami menggeram sambil melirik sadis Karma.

Seketika, Karma tau bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

.

.

* * *

 **Jenius**

Rio mengawasi lima anak yang sedang belajar di depannya. Dua anak kembarnya terlihat tidak kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal bahasa inggris yang ia buat. Shun, anak tirinya, tampak mengerjakan soalnya dengan santai. Kazuma mengerjakan soal darinya dengan tenang. Minami mengerjakan soalnya sambil mendengarkan music dari HPnya dan sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Ngga usah heran kenapa mereka bisa belajar bareng. Keluarga Asano dan Akabane tinggal dalam satu rumah besar di bawah naungan keluarga Akashi yang terkenal. Kata Karma, biar hemat dan nggak habisin uang hanya untuk beli rumah. Dia greget banget deh alasannya.

"Bagaimana hasil belajar mereka?" Gakushuu masuk ke ruang belajar dan duduk di samping sang istri yang masih asik mengawasi lima bocah kelas A itu.

"Aku sudah memberikan soal yang diberikan Koyama, Sakakibara, dan Seo. Mereka mengerjakannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah jam tiap pelajaran yang berisikan tiga puluh soal essay." lapor Rio sambil bersandar di bahu Gakushuu.

Kepala keluarga Asano tersenyum penuh wibawa, "Mereka terlalu jenius yah?"

Rio congek.

Gakushuu _repeat_.

"Ngga ah. Biasa aja." ujar Rio datar.

"Itu jenius loh, Rio."

"Nggak."

"Kok bisa?"

"Bisalah. Orang soalnya dari nomer satu sampe tiga puluh mirip kok. Jelas mereka bisa ngerjain secepet itu lah." sengit Rio sambil menebar kertas jawaban lima anak itu.

Gakushuu nyumpahin tiga sohibnya flu berat di musim panas ini.

.

.

* * *

 **Absen**

Sang ketua ikemen berpucuk dengan manic _turquoise_ menatap teman-temannya ragu. "Yakin nih enam belas anak masuk semua?"

Gadis bermarga Terasaka langsung melemparinya dengan kaleng kosong, "Iyalah bego. Lu ketua. Lu yang absen. Ngapain nanya ulang coba?"

Kaleng yang dilempar, ditendang balik oleh _cassanova_ bermarga Maehara, "Terasaka- _chan_ , jangan melempari Isogai- _kun_ terus dong." belanya. Nggak terima dia kalo sang sahabat dilemparin sama cewek berandal itu. Berandal preman sih, tapi kok masuk kelas A yah?

"Ketua kelas, aku usul ingin pindah absen." semua mata tertuju pada gadis _pokerface_ bermarga Horibe.

"Maaf Mayu- _chan_ , aku tidak bisa. Kalau kau minta pindah tempat duduk, kulayani kok." Isogai Yuuta menolak halus disertai senyum _ikemen_ khas sang ayah yang bisa bikin sekelas ber'kyaaaah' ria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merombak absen kita?" barusan menolak usul gadis Horibe, sekarang Isogai berhadapan dengan anak kandung kepala sekolah sekaligus wali kelas mereka, Asano Shunsuke, sang ketua OSIS.

"T-tapi, Asano-kun.."

"Aku akan bilang kepada _otousama_. Lagipula aku bosan di absen nomer tiga." jelas Asano sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang bikin para fans type _stalker_ mimisan seketika. "Kita ganti jadi yang dibawah ke atas, yang di atas kebawah." sambung Asano dengan gaya _cool cooler coo-_ eh salah.

"Berarti nanti Maehara- _kun_ jadi absen satu yah?" tanya gadis pelempar terkuat, Sugino Akari.

"Aku nanti jadi absen terakhir dong." celetuk Kazuma.

"Iyaya, nanti namaku jadi di bawah banget." ujar Asano baru nyadar.

"Aku nggak mau absen satu!" protes Maehara.

"Nama kami juga jadi di bawah kok." seru Ren dan Rin, si kembar anak Nakamura Rio.

"Aku sih enak aja di bawah. Habisnya, nanti aku bisa baca buku p*r*o ku lebih lama sebelum disuruh maju ke depan." santai Okajima Kouichi yang paling _hentai_ sekelas. Jangan tanya gimana dia bisa masuk kelas A.

"Kami tidak masalah dengan nomer absen yang berubah." ujar duo jingga bermarga Chiiba.

"Kane nggak mau pindah absen." protes Shiota Kane yang langsung dibekep oleh sang kakak, Shiota Yuuki.

"Shun bikin keputusan yang ribet ah!" ketus sang gadis Akabane yang bikin sekelas kicep.

.

.

* * *

 **Tagihan Listrik**

Gakushuu dan Karma elus dada ketika lihat lemari perpustakaan rumah terlihat hancur parah. Lima remaja di rumah itu, tampak tidak ada yang memperlihatkan alibi mencurigakan.

"Wah, _otouchan_ dan _ojiichan_ bakal kena amuk Akashi- _ojiisan_ hoo." ledek Minami yang rambutnya baru dikucir oleh sang kakak.

"Ini benar bukan kalian yang menghancurkan?" tanya Gakushuu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lima remaja itu menggeleng yakin.

" _E-etto_ , aku pikir itu kalian sendiri." sela Kazuma setelah merampungkan kuciran adiknya. Dua pria di depannya mengernyit heran, "I-itu sebenarnya rusak dari kemarin kok. Hanya saja kalian baru tau karena kalian baru kesini sore tadi."

"Kronologinya?" –Karma.

"Kalian berdua kan kemarin uring-uringan karena tagihan listrik yang tambah menumpuk akhir ini." jelas Kazuma.

"Tagihan listrik?" gumam Gakushuu.

"Ya, _otousama_ kemarin membawa kapak dan menghancurkan pintu lemari ini menjadi potongan kayu dan dijual ke pasar sebelah." imbuh Shun sambil menaikkan kacamatany ala char dari fandom sebelah.

"Jadi…" Gakushuu dan Karma mulai merinding disko.

"Wah, Akabane- _san_ dan Asano- _san_ , kalian sudah menjaul pintu lemari perpustakaan ini ke pasar sebelah dalam bentuk kayu perapian? Kalian cerdas sekali." semua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Lima remaja itu tersenyum tanpa dosa, " _Konbanwa,_ Akashi _-san_." sapa mereka ramah. Senyum dikembangkan selebar layar kapal.

"Malam, anak-anak." balas Akashi _-san_ tanpa menghilangkan senyum wibawanya. "Nah, Akabane- _san_ dan Asano _-san_ , kalian ingin mencicil lemari berharga satu miliar yen itu dengan cara casha tau kredit?"

Gakushuu dan Karma ingin segera masuk ke lubang dan mengubur diri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yeeee, Misa bikin fict abal lagi.

Misa lagi posing dengan tugas dan remed, jadi ini dia pelampiasan Misa.

Sebagai persembahan ultah Misa, makanya Misa bikin fict tentang anak kelas E juga Gakushuu saat jadi ortu.

Sankyuu, mohon ripiuw nya yaaaaaaa *kedipkedip*


	2. Chapter 2

Yoyo, ketemu dengan Misa yang emang gaje dari sononye *abaikan*

Entah kenapa pengin bikin lanjutannya.

Enjoy guys,,,

WArn : typo(s), banyak ranjau, ooc, de el el

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _AnKyou tetep punya Matsui-sensei_

.

.

.

 **Antara Orang Tua dan Anak (2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angker**

Terasaka Miku kembali mendecih saat sang ayah mengabaikannya begitu saja. Novel 'The Assassin' miliknya ditutup sebentar. Setelah penantian sehari ini ditemani oleh tujuh volume novel berisi pembunuhan, ia harus mendapatkan kejelasan dari sang ayah.

"Ayah!" panggilnya dengan oktaf naik beberapa tangga.

"Apah?" –respon dengan kacang.

"Ayah hadap sini dong." ketusnya. Sang bokap masih saja menata pajangan yang barusan datang diantar oleh pos kilat JN*. "Ayah kacang banget ah."

Terasaka Ryouta menoleh jengah. Pekak dia gegara anaknya ngomel seharian, "Apaan?"

"Jadi, ayah pinjem duit tabunganku Cuma buat beli pajangan pala' manusia itu?" –Miku.

"Iyalah." –bokapnya.

"Ngapa coba beli kayak gitu? Rumah kita tambah angker tau. Si Isogai dan Mae ampe sawanan tiap lewat rumah kita." anaknya mulai gatel dengan perilaku bokap.

"Alaa, mereka mah lemah." cibir Terasaka Ryouma sambil asik mengelap botol air suci yang macem warnanya ada sepuluh lebih.

"Emang apa sih gunanya?"

"Biar kita terhindar dari kutukan ibumu, nak. Ini semua demi keberlangsungan hidup kita." sang ayah mendadak dramatis.

Terasaka Miku bergidik. Sepertinya ia tau kenapa sang ayah mau menikah dengan ibunya, Hazama Kirara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Tema Kafe**

Maehara Seishirou adalah salah satu pegawai _parttime_ di kafe milik Isogai Yuuma. Selain buat tambah uang jajan, niat aslinya kerja sambilan adalah menemani sang ketua kelas ikemen yang sekaligus sohib _never dies_ nya.

Hari ini, Isogai Yuuma mengumpulkan seluruh pegawainya untuk mengadakan rapat tema kafe. Ini rapat rutin tiap tiga bulan sekali.

"Ada yang mau usul tema minggu depan?" sang pemilik kafe, Isogai Yuuma, membuka rapat secara frontal.

Isogai Yuuta angkat tangan, "Bagaimana kalau temanya _zoo_?"

"Berarti nanti kau pakai seragam _bunny_ yang ibu belikan kemarin." celetuk Kataoka –Isogai– Megu, sang ibu. Yuuta menggeleng pias.

"Boneka?"

"Badut?"

"Kucing?"

"Nekopara!" –oke, orang ini kena sambit sandal.

"Bagaimana kalau _maid_? Akhir-akhir ini, banyak orang sedang membicarakan kostum _maid_ yang terkenal keimutannya." semua mata menatap sang _cassanova_ tampan bermarga Maehara. Manik violetnya berkedip manis, yang menyebabkan beberapa gadis pegawai ber'kyaaaahh' ria.

Yuuta kembali mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sohibnya, "Sepertinya, usul dari Mae- _kun_ bisa kita pertimbangkan." imbuhnya disusul senyum ikemen.

Megu mengacungkan jempol bangga, "Kalau begitu kita putuskan kalau tema minggu depan adalah _maid_!" serunya. Sang suami hanya geleng kepala pasrah.

"Tapi-" kini semua menatap ke arah Isogai Yuuma, "–itu artinya kalian semua harus memakai seragam _maid_." lanjut Isogai mantap.

"Yeeeee!"

"T-tunggu." sang anak kembali menginterupsi, "Berarti aku dan Mae- _kun_ juga pakai kostum _maid_ dong?" tanyanya.

"Betul." –Isogai Yuuma mantap.

"TEEEDAAAAAKK!"

"LU EMANG BEGO YAH, MAE- _KUN_!"

Besoknya, Maehara Seishirou terlihat babak belur dan Isogai Yuuta mengabaikannya. Ngambek.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Tikungan Tajam**

Asano Shunsuke menghela nafas dengan kerennya. Sofa ruang perpustakaan rumah megah itu terasa hangat karena sudah ia duduki lebih dari dua jam. Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti. Rumah gede ini juga terlihat sepi. Album pribadi miliknya masih terbuka di pangkuannya.

Keluarga besarnya ini selalu punya sejarah unik yang lebih seperti bisa-bikin-orang-gila-mendengarnya. Yang tikung-menikung, yang saudara tiri, yang selingkuh, yang dikhianatin, yang digebukin –eh, itu tadi curhatan hati Shun sendiri–, yang _sad ending_ , yang apalah lainnya. Dia sendiri bingung, apa emang segaje ini keluarganya?

Yang ia tau, semua dimulai dari kisah remaja sang kakek yang tamvan, Asano Gakuhou. Sang kakek menyukai seorang gadis cantik yang emang selengekan gayanya walaupun IQ di atas langit. Gadis itu ya neneknya sekarang. Sayangnya, kisah cintanya ga semulus jalan di pedesaan. Sang kakek ditikung oleh sahabatnya yang jahilnya amit-amit, Akabane- _san_. Oke, sang kakek bersabar. Ia pun bertemu wanita penyabar dan pengertian, itulah nenek kandungnya yang telah melahirkan sang _otousama_. Tapi sayang, wanita itu meninggal sesaat setelah kecelakaan menimpanya dan ia menyelamatkan Asano Gakushuu dengan megorbankan nyawa sendiri. Malang sekali. Akhirnya, saat sang anak sudah kelas 3 SMP, ia memutuskan untuk meminang gadis pujaannnya dulu yang sudah ditinggal mati suaminya. Ia menjadikan sang nyonya Akabane menjadi nyonya Asano.

Lalu, semua bersambung di kisah ayahnya. Ayahnya menyukai seorang gadis yang ternyata juga disukai oleh saudara tirinya, Akabane Karma. Akhirnya, yang dipilih juga Karma- _ojiisama_. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk menyukai Nakamura Rio. Eh, malah gadis pirang itu menikah dengan Sugaya Sousuke dan mempunyai dua anak kembar yang mirip dengan karakter kembar Vocaloid, Ren dan Rin namanya. Ayahnya entah bagaimana, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis berkacamata yang juga seorang penulis _bestseller_ , itulah ibu kandungnya. Naas, ibu kandungnya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya. Saat ia kelas enam SD, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan Nakamura Rio yang ditinggal mati suaminya setahun sebelumnya. Dan inilah, Nakamura –Asano– Rio menjadi ibu tirinya.

Dan kutukan menikung ngenes ini juga menimpa dirinya, "Aku suka sama Minami. Tapi, dia suka sama Shiota Yuuki. Shiota Kane malah suka aku. Trus, gimana?"

Si jenius itu sadar. Mungkin keluarganya berbakat menjadi pembalap GP atau F1.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Baseball**

Sugino Tomohito galau. Anak perempuannya yang anggun itu baru saja mendapat surat peringatan dari Asano Gakushuu.

"Akari, tolong jelaskan pada kami apa yang kau lakukan sampai mendapat surat peringatan dari wali kelasmu?" Yukiko berusaha menahan _bloodlust_ nya.

Netra hazel sang anak tetap fokus pada game online, "Aku Cuma melempar bola saat baseball. Itu saja." ucapnya santai.

"Kok dapet surat?" –Sugino.

"Ya karena main baseball itu." –Akari.

PLUP

"Ayah, kok komputernya dicabut sih?!" dengus Akari. Hazel miliknya berkilat sengit.

"Jawab ayah dulu. Beberkan semuanya." –Sugino.

"Aku melempar bola pada Akabane- _kun_. Ia mencoba membidik Minami yang lari sambil meledek timku. Eh, meleset. Horibe- _chan_ mengoper bola padaku. Naaah, kebetulan Minami lagi berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Aku lempar aja deh." penjelasan anaknya masih belum membuatnya puas.

"Lalu surat ini?" –Yukiko.

"Lah itu masalahnya." semua tarik nafas untuk bersiap mendengar kenyataan yang pah- eh, sudahlah. "Waktu Minami menyingkir, bolanya sudah kulempar dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam. Pagar besi lapangan sampe jebol dan menghantam kakek tua yang lagi lewat naek sepeda." lanjutnya santai sambil memakan pocky strawberry-nya.

Mulai besok, Yukiko tidak akan membiarkan suaminya mengajarkan baseball pada putri tunggalnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Yaoi dan Homo**

Shiota Yuuki menggelengkan kepala ketika sang adik menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang agak koyak. Bersama dengan Akabane Minami, Asano Shunsuke, dan Chiiba Masahiro, mereka berniat mencari sesuatu di dalam gedung tua bekas kelas E.

"Ini pistol yang bagus." ucap Masahiro sambil berusaha membidik kaleng yang baru saja diletakkan Minami di kusen jendela kelas.

CTAAAK

KLONTANG

"Bidikanmu selalu yang terbaik, Chiiba- _kun_." puji gadis bersurai merah itu lalu melemparkan sekotak pocky rasa pisang ke lelaki bersurai jingga yang poninya menutupi mata.

Shun menggeser sedikit pintu masuk ke kelas agar sedikit lebih lebar, "Lihat, aku menemukan kertas-kertas sobekan bertuliskan nama-nama aneh." serunya dan menyodorkan sebuah toples yang agak berdebu.

Shiota Kane mencibir, "Kalau masalah sandi yang pernah mereka pakai sih aku nggak penasaran." cueknya.

Sang ketua OSIS mendengus, "Lihat dulu deh."

Minami sudah berjalan lalu menyambar sebuah kertas dari tangan sepupunya, "Maehara itu gay?" ia menyipitkan matanya, takutnya minus di matanya bertambah hingga ia salah membaca tulisan, "Ini kertas ejekan ya?"

 _Bishounen_ berambut _blunette_ ikut mengambil secarik kertas, "Nagisa _gender_ nya ga jelas." muka remaja itu memerah malu, "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Dasar ketua ikemen berpucuk homo." Masahiro mengedikkan bahu bingung, "Memang homo itu apaan?"

"Homo itu yaoi." celetuk Kane sambil mengulum permen karet yang barusaja ia curi dari kantong kakaknya.

"Berarti, Mae- _kun_ dan Iso- _kun_ itu peranakan para homo?" jerit Minami asal. Semua men _deathglare_ gadis berkucir dua yang langsung cengengesan gugup.

"Hey, aku bacakan yang ini." gadis bermarga Shiota itu tarik nafas sebelum membaca kertas di tangannya, "Karma- _kun_ minggat aja bareng Okuda- _san_. Dasar iblis kampret pemakan wasabi." Minami pasang muka jutek, Kane tertawa ngakak sampe gegulingan di lantai.

"Ayahmu nggak ikutan homo, Minami- _chan_?" pertanyaan polos meluncur dari mulut Masahiro.

"Nggaklah." –Minami.

"Ayahmu ga ikut yaoi, Minami- _chan_?" –Masahiro.

"Kagak laaah." –Minami.

"Ayahmu ga-"

"Chiiba- _kun_ kalau mau aku sate bilang aja!" ketus Minami lalu meninggalkan empat temannya begitu saja.

Semuannya saling bertatap penuh arti. Sepertinya, Minami sensi banget dengan kata 'Ayahmu', 'yaoi', dan 'homo'. Mungkin gadis itu akan lebih senang jika ayahnay dikata 'gay'.

Ya. mereka hanya belum mencoba menanyakan hal itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Ritual Jam 12 Siang**

Siang itu, Akabane Kazuma beserta Asano Rin dan Chiiba Mashiro berniat pergi ke rumah Okajima Kouichi untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi mereka.

"Kouichi _-kun_ ya? Sepertinya tadi sama Taiga kok." ucap sang ibu, Okajima –Kurahashi– Hinano saat ditanya tentang anaknya.

Menyibak rambut pirang sebahunya penuh gaya, Rin ikut bertanya, "Memang mereka kemana?"

"Ritual rutin tiap jam dua belas siang" –Hinano.

"HEEE?!"

"Kalian ingin tau? Ayo masuk saja." dengan tatapan curiga, mereka permisi dan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang tergolong mewah itu.

Berisi empat kamar, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi, serta ruang tamu yang digabung dengan ruang tengah, mereka bertiga mengekor mengikuti sang nyonya rumah ke sebuah kamar yang terlihat tertutup.

CKLEK

Terlihatlah dua orang lelaki yang tengah duduk bersila dengan khusuk. Semedi? Meditasi?

Ngga mungkin! Keluarga Okajima tidak ada yang mampu melakukan hal seperti itu.

Rahang bawah Mashiro hampir copot. Rin melongo berat. Kacamata milik Kazuma retak seketika.

Beratus bahkan berjuta buku dan poster porno terpasang apik di kamar itu. Tertata, terjejer, terawat, dan terbuka dengan indahnya di hadapan dua lelaki itu.

"Inilah ritual khusus tiap jam dua belas mereka." ujar Hinano dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Kazuma, Chiiba- _chan,_ pulang yuk. Ga kuat nih." ujar Rin sambil kabur duluan.

Yang seperti itu akan membuat mereka kapok untuk mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Okajima di jam dua belas siang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Poni**

Pak kepala sekolah, Asano Gakushuu, menggeleng kesal melihat sepuluh murid yang terjaring razia poni hari ini.

Mulai dari yang poni miring, poni lurus, poni acak, poni cacah, sampai kuda poni pun terta- maafkan yang terakhir lah.

"Seperti yang sudah diprediksi kan, yang berhasil kami jaring adalah sepuluh anak yang sudah pernah terazia sebelumnya." ujar Shun sambil menaikkan kacamata penuh gaya. Di sampingnya, Minami selaku wakil ketua OSIS mengangguk setuju, padahal ga mudeng apa yang dibicarakan.

Gunting di meja berpindah dengan cepat ke tangan pak Asano.

"Kalian tau gunanya gunting kan?" tanya Gakushuu sambil memainkan guntingnya dengan hawa mengancam.

"Tau pak."

"Untuk apa saja?" –Gakushuu.

"Untuk memotong, pak."

"Jadi, kalian juga tau kalau gunting ini bisa memotong poni kalian kan?"

.Hening.

KREESSS

"Oke, delapan anak boleh keluar." ujar Gakushuu santai sambil kembali ke kursi empuknya dan menatap dua anak yang tersisa. "Sebutkan nama kalian."

"S-Sakakibara Ryuu."

"Chiiba Masahiro."

Tangannya dengan lincah menulis dua nama itu di atas kertas, "Kalian sudah tau tentang razia ini kan?" dua anak di depannya mengangguk gugup, "Terutama kau, Sakakibara- _kun_. Kau ini sekretaris OSIS, kenapa kau tidak mematuhi peraturan yang kau rancang sendiri?"

Sibakan poni miring dilakukan penuh gaya, " _Sensei_ pasti tau alasannya." jeda, "Karena poni alay milik ayah selalu mempesona kaum hawa."

Gakushuu _headbang_.

Minami muntah.

Shun mendadak budeg.

Masahiro ambil gunting dan potong poni sendiri lalu meninggalkan _cassanova_ kelas B tetap penuh gaya di kantor kepala sekolah.

Sebaiknya, Shun dan anggota OSIS menyewa tukang cukur Madura untuk merazia poni sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Okeh, rampung juga chap 2 nyahhh..

Maafkan Misa yang malah terkesan memaksakan ide terhadap fict ini *lelaaah*

Garing yah? Gaje yah? Makin kabur yah?

Maafkan Misaaaaaaa *nangisss*

Oke, RnR pliss?


	3. Chapter 3

Entah kenapa Misa malah ketagihan lanjutin fict abal ini.

Yadah lah.

Enjoy guys..

Warn : ooc, garing, gaje, tidak jelas, typo(s), de el el

.

.

.

.

 _AnKyou tetep milik Matsui-sensei_

.

.

.

.

 **Antara Orang Tua dan Anak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Civil War**

Seluruh anak kelas A menatap ke arah sang ketua kelas y ang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Shiota- _sensei_ sudah hampir seminggu tidak mengajar. Sepulang sekolah nanti, kita akan menjenguknya. Jadi, buah apa yang akan kita bawakan?" tanya Isogai Yuuta setelah berbasa-basi panjang.

Tangan-tangan mulai teracung tinggi. Kelas jadi kayak pasar. Semua bersuara, tak terkecuali Horibe- _chan_ , Minami, juga si kembar Chiiba.

"Duren!"

"Manggis!"

"Jeruk, mang!"

"Apel!"

"Kelengkeng!"

"Kacang mete." semua menoleh ke arah gadis bersurai _blunette_ yang beberapa helainya berwarna hitam, kini sedang terkikik bersama Minami.

"Serius plis." pinta sang ketua kelas memelas.

Kelas kembali ricuh menyuarakan bermacam buah pilihan.

"Oke oke, kita ambil semangka sama duren. Jadi, yang pilih duren angkat tangan. Yang tidak angkat tangan berarti pilih semangka." seru Isogai menengahi keributan ala pasar ini.

Satu

Dua

Empat

Enam

Delapan anak memilih duren. Sisanya juga delapan anak memilih semangka.

"Terus gimana?" –Okajima cengo dari belakang kelas.

"CIVIL WAR!" seru yang lain dengan mata berbinar.

"Team Semangka!" seru Minami.

"Team Duren!" balas Kane.

"Semangka, kampret!" _cassanova_ belah tengah sudah adu cengkram kerah dengan Okajima.

"Duren!" sengit Ren yang hampir adu jotos dengan adik kembarnya sendiri, Rin.

"Aku di Semangka." ujar Shun datar sembari membenahi kacamatanya.

Setelah kesengitan itu, di sosmed mereka mulai bertebaran _hastag_ fenomenal #TeamSemangka dan #TeamDuren, yang berakhir dengan tidak jadinya mereka menjenguk sang guru.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Waifu dan Husbando**

Semua sedang ribut membicarakan waifu maupun husbando di tiap anime musiman yang baru rilis. Mulai dari Kirito, Levi, Sasuke, Naegi, Kuroko, Inuyasha, Asuna, Kohina, Chitoge, Onodera, sampai Gintama pun diperebutkan banyak orang.

Rapat pertemuan orangtua kelas A pun jadi ricuh akibat perbedaan kubu waifu maupun husbando.

"Pokoknya aku di team Asuna!" seru Chiiba Ryuunosuke tertahan. Sang istri mengangguk menyetujui, karena ia berada di team Kirito.

"Team Akashi Seijuurou." dengus Karma penuh gaya.

"Team Levi." imbuh Nakamura –Asano– Rio.

"Team Chitogeh!" jerit Terasaka dengan oktaf yang entah naik berapa tangga.

"Team Beelboy." ujar Maehara sambil menyibak rambut penuh kekhusyukan. Semua menatap datar ke arahnya. "Hey, apa salahnya _anti mainstream_?"

"Team Bishamonten." datar Itona.

"Kau memang suka yang berdada besar yah?" ledek Rio.

"Team Yato." ucap Sugino penuh penghayatan.

"Team Otosaka Yuu." seru Kaede dengan bangga.

"Team Hyakuya Mikaela." tambah Isogai.

"Ah, harusnya Maehara pilih team Yuuichirou." celetuk Okajima.

"Team Arima Kousei. Kita harus jadi anak setabah Kousei." ujar Megu dengan mata penuh binar semangat.

"Aku team Kanie Seiya." semua cengo ke arah wali kelas anak mereka, Asano Gakushuu, "Kenapa? Aku memang sekeren dia kan?" manic violet berkedip sok tamvan. Yang lain muntah.

"Okajima, kau team apa?" Hazama –Terasaka– Kirara melemparkan pertanyaan yang sudah ditunggu Okajima Taiga.

"Aku team Pico!" penuh semangat dan wajah berbinar, Okajima disate bareng-bareng di lapangan belakang sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Scroll Up, Mz**

Nagisa barusaja menyelesaikan acara beres-beres rumahnya tengah malam. Istrinya belum pulang dari syuting sebuah film the movie. Dua anaknya sudah tidur dari jam sepuluh tadi.

KLING KLUNG

Netra _sapphire_ Nagisa celingukan mencari sumber suara. Sepertinya itu suara Lin* punya Yuuki. Dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiri HP sang anak yang tergeletak karena sedang dices.

"Oh, LaIn ternyata." tangannya mulai lincah membaca percakapan LaIn milik anaknya. Sebuah grup kelas rupanya.

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _Besok ada ulangan MTK bab 2-4 dalam 10 soal essay yang bercabang._

 ** _Mae Seishirou_**

 _Bocoran kunci dong, ketos!_

 ** _Ikemen Yuuta_**

 _Daripada buka sosmed, belajar sana Mae-kun._

 ** _Ren Sugee_**

 _Yang bab phytagoras, perbandingan, peluang dan persamaan itu? Ketos, aku minta dicontekin besok._

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _Belajar gih_

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _Shun aku pinjem catatan sejarah._

 ** _Yuzuki-chan_**

 _Aku izin ga masuk besok. Ayah ada tugas patrol seminggu, ibu lagi ada kerjaan di luar kota sampe lusa._

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Ada apaan sih? Rame banget._

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _Ulangan_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Ulangan apa?_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Hooyyy, ulangan apa?_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Kamvreet, gue nanya kacang lu semua._

 ** _Mae Seishirou_**

 _Berisik lu, monyedh. Belajar sonoh._

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Makanya gue nanya pelajarannya, coeg_

 ** _Masahiro SnipperCayanxPapah_**

 _Scroll gih_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Capek jempol gue. Mending lu kasih tau apa susahnya?_

 ** _Akari GamerPro_**

 _Scroll apa susahnya?_

 ** _Kuoichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Jempol gue sakit pe'ak_

 ** _Rin Sasuga_**

 _Jempol kita juga sakit kalo Cuma ladenin lu doang, nyet_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Ala belagu. Maen OSU aja ampe tangan pada benanah_

 ** _Mae Seishirou_**

 _Daripada lu. Nonton vokep ampe mata copot_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Mati aja lu, Mae_

 ** _Mae Seishirou_**

 _Doa buruk kembali pada yang mendoakan_

 ** _Ren Sugee_**

 _Amin_

 ** _Rin Sasuga_**

 _Gua aminin dah_

 ** _Ikemen Yuuta_**

 _Sumbang amin_

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _Aku dah amin dari pertama kali liat muka vokepnya_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Minami hidoii~_

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _(-_-)"_

 ** _Masahiro SnipperCayanxPapah_**

 _Gua sumbang amin sebanyak-banyaknya_

 ** _Mashiro SnipperTsun_**

 _Aminin aja_

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _Mending pada belajar sonoh. Soalnya bercabang jadi lima tau_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Ulangan apa sih, Asano?_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Hoy, Asano!_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Asano kacang kampret_

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _Lu yang kampret. Scroll nyuk_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan_**

 _Jempol gue sakit prêt_

 ** _Kouichi Vokepertamvan dihapus oleh Asano Shun dari percakapan_**

Nagisa tersenyum datar. Nggak anak nggak bapak, kayaknya keluarga Okajima memang ditakdirkan ter _bully_ seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Diskon-an**

Pagi itu, Hiroto dan istrinya berencana untuk membeli semua barang di rumah yang sudah habis. Kebetulan, hari ini Hiroto juga sedang libur dari pekerjaannya sebagai _chef_ ternama di sebuah hotel bintang lima ples-ples yang dibawah naungan perusahaan milik mendiang ayah Karma.

"Hiro sayang, persediaan telur sudah habis loh." Hinata melirk secarik kertas berisi _list_ dari barang yang akan mereka beli.

Suaminya hanya mengangguk lalu kembali melihat layar HPnya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan membawa kereta dorongnya dengan cepat, "Ini sudah waktunya diskon untuk telur!" serunya sambil berlari menuju stand telur yang masih terlihat sepi.

Hinata mangap liat suaminya mendadak gila diskon. Sepertinya ia tau siapa yang sudah mengajari suaminya trik diskon bulanan ini.

"Ayo, Hinata. Satu menit lagi diskon untuk sayuran akan dibuka. Waktu satu menit cukup untuk berlari ke sana." tangan sang istri diseret cepat seiring tempo kereta yang didorongnya menuju stand sayuran.

"Hinata, ini waktunya diskon tisu gulung."

"Hinata, ayo segera ambil bahan makanannya. Diskonnya 70% loh."

"Hinata, tolong ambilkan tang dan palu di bagian sana ya? Aku akan ambil obeng dan sekrup di sini. Mumpung diskon 50%."

"Hinata, baju yang di sini ada diskon 60% loh."

"Tuh, coklatnya lagi di obral sampe 65%. Ambil saja."

Hinata ngos-ngosan mengikuti tempo belanja suaminya yang menggila. Sekalipun berbadan kecil dan lincah, bergerak cepat sambil memperhitungkan waktu datangnya ibu-ibu pengejar diskon itu sangat melelahkan.

Sekaleng _softdrink_ disodorkan, "Minum ini. Capek ya?" disambar cepat dan segera diminum dengan rakus. Hiroto terkikik geli melihat istrinya kelelahan seperti itu.

"Kau ini… hhh.. belajar diskonan.. hhh. da-dari siapa?" –Hinata.

" _Mattaku_ , itu nafasnya diatur dulu, sayang." sebuah _deathglare_ dilayangkan Hinata, "Yuuma- _kun_ yang mengajariku. Dari dulu aku selalu mengamati ia belanja. Aku tertarik dengan kecepatan dan kecermatannya." jelas Hiroto.

"Jadi, Yuuma- _kun_ memang yang paling _best_ ya, dalam masalah diskon?" gumam Hinata.

Suaminya tertawa kecil, "Tidak kok. Masih ada yang lebih super dari Yuuma jika masalah diskon seperti ini."

Manik violet Hinata melebar. Ada yang lebih hebat dari Yuuma?

"Siapa?" –Hinata

"Tuh." netra violetnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hiroto.

Seorang pria yang familiar di matanya, sedang berlari kesana kemari dengan troli belanjanya yang sudah menggunung dengan banyak benda hasil diskonan dari yang ia tau sampai yang ia sendiri tidak tau jika benda itu ada diskon hari ini. Senyum setannya terpasang apik. Mata pria itu tampak berbinar cerdas saat melihat waktu di HPnya. Dan dengan jurus seribu langkah, ia berlarian lagi mencari benda yang didiskon.

"Itu Karma- _kun_." Hinata cengo di tempat. "Dia selalu yang nomer satu dalam masalah diskon. Didukung dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, ia bisa bergerak lebih cepat dan gesit dari ibu-ibu pemborong diskon." tambah Hiroto diselingi tawa kecilnya.

."Si birokrat berambut merah itu tukang diskonan?" ulang Hinata tidak percaya.

Hiroto mengangguk mantap, "Kau tau kan kalau Manami tidak akan bisa segesit itu? Makanya, Karma melatih kecepatannya dalam diskon semenjak kelas 3 SMP. Awalnya, dia hanya pemburu diskon yang sama cepatnya dengan Yuuma. Tapi, tekadnya dalam mencari diskon sudah merubahnya sejauh ini." Hiroto mengelap ingus dengan khidmat. _Flat shoes_ milik Hinata melayang dengan najisnya ke muka ganteng miliknya.

Hinata berjanji, akan membantu suaminya untuk mengalahkan Karma.

Dalam hal diskonan, tentunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Inilah ide gaji Misa seminggu ini.

Misa emang udah keracunan sama tugas remed dan ulangan yang bertebaran.

Lelah hayatiiii...

RnR plis?


	4. Chapter 4

**Antara Orang Tua dan Anak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AnKyou tetep milik Matsui-sensei_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Rese**

Minami tau, teman sekelasnya itu kumpulan orang yang baik di luar dan rese di dalam. Semuanya sudah terbukti kok. Ya, walaupun Minami sendiri baru sekelas dengan mereka saat masuk SMP pertama kali.

Contohnya, saat Shun jatuh kepleset kelereng punya Terasaka- _chan_ , yang lain malah sibuk aplod foto ke sosmed dengan _hastag_ #ketoskepleset. Kan kampret mang.

Ada juga waktu Chiiba- _kun_ kena razia poni untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka malah ketawa ngakak sambil nyukurin cowok yang matanya entah dimana itu.

Pernah juga pas si Kimura Yuzuki tangannya kecepit pintu, mereka malah tambah nekan pintu biar makin kecepit. Untung aja itu tangan kagak copot yah? Kasian dia.

Terus juga sekarang. Entah kenapa, kelas tiba-tiba berhiaskan lope-lope dan bunga mawar. Malah bikin kepala puyeng.

"Kazuma- _oniichan_ , ini ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menyedot susu kotak yang baru saja ia congkel dari mesin penjual otomatis.

Sang kakak menoleh sekilas lalu tersenyum setan, "Iih, adikku kepo amat deh."

Kampret.

Kepala sang kakak kena sambit penggaris buat papan tulis.

"Yuuki _-kun_ , hiasan untuk apa ini?" remaja _bishounen_ itu tersenyum pasrah sambil menunjuk teman-teman mereka yang malah ngintip pake teleskop dari gedung kelas E. "Kampret, mereka ngapain?"

Gelengan kecil diberikan, "Entahlah. Yuk, bantu aku ngerangkai bunga-bunga ini untuk Mae- _kun_. Katanya, mau ia kasih ke Horibe- _chan_."

Gadis bersurai merah itu menahan manic ametisnya agar tidak copot dari tempatnya. Cengok dia waktu tau kalau Mae suka sama gadis _poker_ itu.

"B-baiklah. A-aku akan bantu, Yuuki- _kun_." ujar Minami sambil memalingkan wajahnya lalu duduk di samping teman dekatnya sejak kelas satu SMP itu.

 _"_ _Cieeeehhh, Minami sok malu-malu ya?"_

 _"_ _Kazuma-kun, lebih baik pelan-pelan bicaranya."_

 _"_ _Ahaha, Kane-chan sepertinya suka ini."_

 _"_ _Oya, Mae mana?"_

 _"_ _Tuh lagi digebukin Horibe-chan karena gombalannya yang ga ngena sama sekali.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Makhluk Kuning Homo**

Asano Shunsuke punya kemampuan melihat orang mati sejak masih kecil. Nggak heran kalau tiba-tiba ia ngomong sendiri kayak orang gila. Bahkan, kemampuannya itu, entah kenapa bisa menular ke sepupunya yang sadis, Minami. Tapi, kalau gadis itu sih, Cuma arwah yang ingin ia lihat sajalah yang terlihat di mata ametisnya.

"Shun- _oniichan_ lagi bicara sama siapa?" yang ditanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali fokus. Rasa-rasanya kok Minami mukanya agak nakutin gitu lah.

"Sama mama. Ada apa?" nada datarnya tetap dipertahankan. Soalnya sering juga Minami datang sambil bilang, ada genderuwo/kuntilanak/pocong/suster ngesot/Kayan- eh, Kayako/Sadako/ de el el di kamar sebelah atau di ruang apa gitu.

"Ada makhluk homo di ruang TV. Senyum gaje sambil meringis terus. Ketawanya horror lagi." keluh Minami sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya lucu. Bikin pengin tend- eh, cubit deng.

Shun mengangguk dan pamit dari percakapannya dengan sang mama. Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Minami. Suara horonya juga udah kedenger dari radius 200 meter. Aelaah..

"Astogeh, Minami, itu apaan?" manic violetnya hampir meloncat keluar saat liat makhluk kuning lagi gelosoran di sofa TV rumah gede itu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu ga paham, "Makhluk apaan coba yang kayak gitu?"

"Tanya ayahmu sana. Yang di rumah ini kan Cuma aku, kamu, sama ayahmu aja. Siapa tau ayahmu ngerti itu makhluk jelmaan dari Negara mana." usul Shun yang disetujui oleh sepupunya.

Mereka mengendap-endap menuju Karma yang lagi makan bubur dengan wajah keenakan. Mungkin bubur buatannya terlalu enak, entahlah.

" _Ojiisama._ "

BUURRR

" _Mattaku_ , apaan sih? Ga liat orang lagi terlena dengan masakan sendiri pa?" sungut Karma sambil membersihkan sisa semburannya tadi. Kalo ga dibersihin, dia bisa kena amukan Manami dan Rio yang lagi pergi selama seminggu ini. "Ada apa?"

" _Otouchan_ , ada makhluk homo, warnanya kuning, ketawanya nyeremin, badannya gede, sukanya senyum terus, di ruang TV. Serem tau." jelas Minami yang lebih seperti mendeskripsikan bentuk makhluk itu.

Sang ayah mengangguk dan kembali pada buburnya, "Biarin aja. Paling dia mau numpang nonton TV. Bilangin ke dia, kalau nonton TV disini ikutan bayar tagihan listriknya." ujar Karma santai, "Pasti dia ngilang setelah kamu bilang begitu. Itu hantu miskin, nak."

Shun mangap.

Minami encok tiba-tiba.

Karma _poker_.

Dua anak itu meninggalkan birokrat yang lagi ketagihan bubur buatan sendiri. Nyesel mereka nanya ke orang itu. Malah bikin berabe seminggu aja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Populer dan** ** _Cassanova_**

Akari cengok berat gara-gara digombalin Sakakibara Ryuu dari kelas B dan _cassanova_ kelasnya, Maehara Seishirou. Sudah dibilang, dia ingin main baseball, mereka malah maksa main kasti sambil ngegombal basi. Bikin perut diare pagi-pagi.

"Sugino _-chan_ , kenapa? Pagi-pagi udah kayak orang kehabisan duit jajan?" tanya Kazuma sambil pasang seringai jahil.

"Kampret lu." sengitnya kesal. "Gara-gara pelajaran olahraga kita hari ini digabung dengan anak kelas B, mendadak aku ogah banget ikut mapel ini." jelasnya sambil melempar kerikil ke kepalanya Sakakibara yang lagi gombalin Minami tapi langsung kena tendang di anu nya –abaikan.

"Antara _cassanova_ dan populer itu ga ada bedanya ya?" gumam Kane yang tiba-tiba nongol di dekat mereka, bikin remaja Akabane dan gadis Sugino itu kena _heart attack_ spontan, "Haii, berduaan aja. PeDeKaTe yaa?" godanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya jahil ke arah dua temannya. Dia kena sambit raket tenis.

"Populer tuh kayak kakakmu. _Cassanova_ tuh kayak Mae- _kun_. Ikkemen tuh kayak Iso- _kun_ dan aku." jelas Kazuma dengan senyum gantengnya.

Kane meringis.

Akari makin diare.

"Malu gua punya kakak kayak, Kazuma!" jerit Minami yang sudah menembak Kazuma dengan ketapel wasabinya dalam radius 250 meter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naksir**

Mansion milik keluarga Akabane dan Asano, tampak damai adem tentram seperti biasanya. Seluruh anggota keluarga sudah lengkap di dalam rumah itu, kecuali sang nenek yang masih solo konser piano di India.

"Bisa kita evaluasi pembelajaran kalian akhir-akhir ini?" sang kakek yang awet muda entah rahasianya apa, tampak duduk ganteng di ujung meja makan memulai pembicaraan yang udah bikin Karma dan Gakushuu mules sendiri.

Gakushuu berdehem tamvan, "Shun kembali meraih peringkat satu, bersama Minami tentunya. Kazuma berada di peringkat dua. Dan Ren juga Rin berada di ranking lima secara bersamaan." lapor Gakushuu yang mulai ga nyaman dengan senyum ganteng Gakuhou.

"Seperti dugaanku." steak dipotong dan dimakan perlahan, "Ren dan Rin, berjuanglah lebih giat." ujarnya menasehati dua cucunya, "Sepertinya aku bosan dengan topik pembelajaran. Jadi, apakah diantara kalian berlima, ada yang sudah punya kekasih?"

Gakushuu dan Rio mendadak mules.

Karma pegangan Manami, dipastikan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan dan dia akan bolos kerja besok.

Anak-anak saling tunjuk.

"Kazuma _-oniichan_ sering kencan dengan Sugino- _chan_." –Minami.

"Ren sering jalan bareng Chiiba- _chan_." –Rin.

"Hey, kau sendiri sering ke kafe tempat Iso- _kun_ magang kan?" –Ren.

"Minami sukanya pulang sama Yuuki terus. Nggak mau sama aku lagi." –Kazuma.

"Shun sukanya _stalk_ Kane diam-diam sekarang. Tapi, kalo dideketin Kane, sok ga peka. Padahal, dia sendiri masih gagal _move on_ dari Minami." – empat anak menuding Shun yang sudah hominahominahomina pasrah.

Dua deheman _bass_ menghentikan perdebatan di tengah makan malam mereka. Semuanya menunduk dan kembali bersikap layaknya bangsawan kelas atas.

"Ya, aku bangga dengan kalian yang tidak hanya berkembang dalam hal pelajaran, tapi juga masalah percintaan." ujar Gakuhou dengan snatainya.

"Eh tai." desis Minami yang lagsung dapet pelototan anget dari sang bapak.

"Jadi, Minami, kau benar-benar menyukai anak dari Shiota itu ya?" pertanyaan sang kakek bikin Minami pengin loncat dari Tokyo Tower. Bete sumpah.

"T-tidak, itu hanya rumor saja." elaknya pasang senyum manis.

"Ngibul ngibul." sela Kazuma dengan tidak elitnya, "Waktu kelas delapan kau dapet cokelat dari Yuuki kan? Kau juga sering bikin cokelat tiap valentine."

"Itu pasti untuk Shiota. Karena baik aku ataupun Kazuma, tidak ada yang mendapatkan cokelat darimu." ujar Shun mengutarakan pendapat dengan frontal, yang malah dapet hadiah ledekan dari dua saudara tirinya.

"Aha, bilang saja Shun cemburu." ledek Ren.

"Cintamu kan nggak dibalas Minami." imbuh Rin memanasi suasana.

Memanasi wajah Shun dan Minami juga sih.

"Itu benar Minami?" gadis berambut merah itu merasa dunianya akan hancur seketika. Rusak sudah imej yang ia bangun sebagai gadis baik-baik. "Karena, sepertinya Nagisa juga menyadari ada yang aneh dengan anak pertamanya." tambah Karma tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada sang putri.

"Kok _otouchan_ Cuma tanya aku aja? Kazuma _-oniichan_ juga dong." protes Minami sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang hampir melorot.

"Kamu itu paling penting, Minami." Karma ambil jeda sejenak, "Soalnya, kalau benar kau menyukai Yuuki, kau berarti sudah melanjutkan kisah cinta terlarang ayah dengan Nagisa." lanjut Karma sambil menyuapkan steak dengan antengnya.

"Eh, anjay." desis Minami sambil _headbang_ di meja makan.

Abaikan seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendadak membawa Karma ke halaman belakang dan mulai menyiapkan bumbu BBQ..

.

.

.

.

* * *

Okeh, silahkan next dulu..


	5. Chapter 5

**Antara Orang Tua dan Anak**

 **.**

 **'.**

 _AnKyou milik Matsui-sensei polepel dah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sannen E Gumi Utatan –Homo Terselubung**

Yuuta mengernyit berpikir keras. Disampingnya, Maehara Seishirou ikutan coretsokcoret berpikir keras. Kane sama Minami mah, cuek abal. Kazuma sama Yuuki Cuma cengengesan garing.

Pasalnya, empat buah album lagu yang diperkirakan milik kelas E telah ditemukan. Bukan album foto yah. Yang itu sih, mereka semua sudah punya. Sudah pernah liat kok. Apalagi yang gambarnya Okajima Taiga lagi telanjang di belakang gedung kelas E.

"Masa ini orang tua kalian?" tanya Akari histeris. Ga percaya dia. Harusnya, yang nebeng di tiap cover album itu kan bapaknya, Sugino Tomohito yang paling tamvan dan terkenal.

Dengan muka cuek, "Emang yang punya rambut merah selain ayahku siapa? Palingan Cuma setan jejadian aja yang mau niru muka ayahku." cletuk Minami sadis.

" _Sugee,_ Karma- _ojiisan_ tampan bangeeett." seru Ren dan Rin bebarengan.

"Makasih." –Kazuma dan Minami.

"Nggak kalian kok." –Ren.

Masahiro memperhatikan salah satu album dengan seksama, walaupun tidak ada yang tau bagaimana cara ia melihat dengan mata tertutup poni begitu, "Disini orangtua Yuuki- _kun_ keliat serasi ya?"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Cover yang **Seishun Satsubatsuron** rame banget." –Mayu.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

Shun mengambil satu album, "Yang **Jirikihongan Revolution** bagus desainnya."

Semua mengangguk lagi.

Yuzuki angkat tangan, "Apa Cuma aku yang heran bagaimana cara _take_ foto cover **Question**?"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

Mashiro dengan wajah datar, " **Bye Bye Yesterday** keliat sedih deh covernya."

Semua mengangguk sambil menyeka airmata coretbuayacoret mereka.

"Tunggu!"

Kini semua menoleh ke arah Okajima Kouichi yang daritadi tampak serius mengamati cover depan tiap album.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari kalau ada petunjuk khusus disini? Ini bisa jadi berita dan gossip terbesar!" serunya sambil mengangkat empat album tinggi-tinggi.

"Tukang gossip." –Minami.

"Lihat," ia menunjuk tiap cover, "Hiroto- _ojiisan_ dan dan Yuuma- _ojiisan_ selalu bersama dan terlihat dekat." Kouichi mulai tambah bersemangat melihat seluruh kelas memberi atensi padanya.

"Lalu?" –Shun.

"Jangan-jangan mereka.."

"ITU HOMO TERSELUBUNG!"

Hari itu Kouichi kena sambit buku dan sepatu sekolah seluruh anak kelas A.

Suruh siapa bicaranya ngawur begitu.

Padahal emang fakta seh..

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ayahku Paling Keren**

Pagi itu, seluruh kelas A sedang mempeributkan siapa yang punya ayah paling keren. Semua bercuap mengusulkan nama ayah mereka.

"Akabane Karma paling keren." seru Kazuma didukung adiknya yang santai aja sambil minum susu stroberinya –dia ga rusakin mesin lagi kok.

Yuuta dengan wajah ikemen ikutan bersuara, "Isogai Yuuma paling keren."

Seishirou pun tumbennya tak mendukung sohib _never dies_ nya, "Maehara Hiroto itu paling keren."

"Asano Gakushuu." tiga suara mendukung Gakushuu yang sudah nangis terharu di balik pintu.

"Terasaka Ryouma."

"Sugino Tomohito."

"Chiiba Ryuunosuke."

"Shiota Nagisa."

"Okajima Taiga."

"Kimura Masayoshi."

"Horibe Itona."

Udahlah, gitu aja terus sampe nenek mereka bejenggot juga ga bakalan selesai.

Orang mereka punya ayah sendiri.

Jelas ga bakal mau ngalah.

Udahlah, abaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Helm**

Kazuma masih mengintip takut-takut dari ambang pintu ruang eksperimen ibunya. Tampak jelas di ruang tengah, adiknya diam berdiri dengan muka merah dan lebam di pipinya yang tembam. Ia menangis dalam diam. Kacamatanya sudah remuk di lantai. Bisa dipastikan gadis itu tidak akan bisa kemana-mana tanpa seorang pendamping.

Beda dengan Shun dan Kazuma. Mereka memakai kacamata saat akan membaca saja, itu karena minus mereka masih sangat sedikit. Minami minusnya sudah sangat tinggi, itu karena keturunan, jadi dari kecil dia sudah pakai kacamata.

BLAM

Ayahnya udah masuk kamar mandi tuh. Mungkin dia udah kecapean marahin Minami yang ga pernah kapok dimarahin.

"Minami." adiknya masih diam. Menoleh aja nggak. Kazuma kena kacang gratis. "Aku obati lebamnya ya? _Okaasan_ nggak akan suka kalau liat anaknya lebam begini. Nanti malah _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ bertengkar."

"Masa bodo. Bertengkar aja sana." gadis itu menyambar kacamatanya yang remuk dan segera berlari keluar.

Sebagai kakak yang baik, Kazuma mengikuti adiknya.

Agak kaget juga saat ia liat Minami mengambil helm ayahnya. Walaupun dia tau Minami bisa naik motor, ga mungkin kan dia mau minggat bawa motor ayahnya? Dia cari mati itu.

Andaikan Kazuma tidak terlatih untuk menghadapi segala kejahilan adiknya, dia pasti sudah jantungan sekarang. Adiknya membawa helm tadi ke atas pohon Sakura besar depan rumah. Helmnya dicantolin ke atas ranting yang bisa ia capai namun termasuk tinggi juga untuk sang ayah.

Ya sih, Kazuma jahil. Tapi, dia selalu menjahili orang dengan bermacam ramuan yang ia buat sendiri. Itu ga kejem banget kok. Dia memang bukan tukang jahil yang niat banget. Jahilin orang ya tau perasaan mereka juga lah.

Minami? Dia diem sih anaknya. Tapi, kalau udah niat jahil ya begini. Helm bapaknya aja dicantolin ke atas ranting pohon. Padahal, Minami sendiri hampir ga pernah manjat pohon-pohonan loh. Entah kenapa ia bisa memanjat, dan bisa secepat itu.

Lelaki bersurai indigo itu cepat-cepat kembali masuk ke ruang eksperimen, saat tau adiknya sudah pergi dari rumah dengan santainya –plus pake kacamata retak.

Karma keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang segar dan coretsokcoret berwibawa. Ia bahkan sempat lempar senyum tamvan ke Kazuma.

Oke, ayahnya mau ke supermarket beli sesuatu yang habis di kulkas. Paling pol isi stok susu stroberi kesukaannya dan Minami. Kazuma sih sukanya susu anggur aja, kayak mama Manami.

"MINAMI, HELMKU KENAPA DITARUH DI ATAS POHON! ANJAY NAK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Poni (2)**

Gakushuu kembali menggelengkan kepala kesal. Sakakibara Ryuu, yang poninya sudah digunting, sekarang kembali tampil dengan poni alaynya lagi. Heran dia, kenapa poninya bisa ajaib gitu? Apa jangan-jangan keluarga Sakakibara punya kemampuan menumbuhkan poni?

"Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu, Sakakibara _-kun_." ucap Gakushuu menekan emosi.

Yang diajak bicara malah mainin poni kudanya.

"Poni indahku ini lagi tren, wahai Asano- _sensei_." segala yang diucapkan anak ini selalu bernada syair abal.

"Setidaknya berbuatlah seperti Chiiba- _kun_." telunjuk Gakushuu menunjuk remaja bersurai senja dengan poni dijepit miring. Mukanya udah ngenes banget. Semua orang kalo liat juga bakal tau itu ulah siapa. Pasti ulah salah satu dari Akabane kelas A. "Jepit kek itu poni. Jijik tau liat poni panjang tapi rambut gundul begitu."

"Wahai Asano _-sensei_ , anda pun pernah terpesona dengan poni ayahku kan? Kalau begitu aku akan membuat putra anda terpesona dengan poniku." ujar Ryuu dibarengi acara tebar-tebar poni alaynya.

"Sudah keluar sana. Pokoknya, besok saya ingin liat kamu poninya dijepit kayak punya Chiiba- _kun_. Kalau tidak, saya kan menggundul semua rambutmu." ancam Gakushuu sambil mengeluarkan jurus seribu lipan bergoyangnya.

Sakakibara Ryuu teguk ludah sendiri dan pergi dengan jurus beribu-ribu langkah keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah.

Mungkin, besok dia bakal pake jepit ala idol AK*48. Yang berumbai atau yang berpita gitulah. Seenggaknya bisa gantiin poni indahnya. Jadi dia masih bisa silak jepit gitu, walaupun ga ada poni.

Sumpah deh. Najis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Demam Jepit Idol**

Shun heran sendiri. Entah kenapa seminggu ini ia sering banget liat jepit ala idol gitu. Yang ada topinya, yang ada bulu ayam tetangga, yang ada rumbainya, yang ada permennya, de el el.

Bahkan, Sakakibara Ryuu selaku sekertaris OSIS juga ikut memakai jepit semodel itu dan berlagak dengan kerennya. Di situ Shun berpikir, Ryuu keren kalau pake jepit yang ada topinya –abaikan.

Teman sekelasnya yang biasanya cuek dengan penampilan, kini dari cowok sampe cewek semuanya pake jepit aneh itu. Apa ini tren _Harajuku_ terbaru?

"Kau nggak ikut pake jepit begitu, Minami?" tanyanya ke gadis bersurai merah yang sedang membenahi blazer hitamnya –jelas itu bukan seragam SMP Kunugigaoka. Dilihat dari kelecekannya, pasti gadis ini habis bertengkar dengan salah satu _senpai_ SMA Kunugigaoka –atau mungkin SMA lain.

"Huh? Nggak ah. Kemarin mataku hampir kelilipan kena jepit bulu ayam punya Akari." elaknya datar setelah berhasil mengancingkan kancing atas kemeja seragamnya yang sempat lepas dan mencuri perhatian fansnya. Padahal Minami sendiri tau kalo dadanya nggak sebesar punya Rin atau Akari –kok sampe situ?

Shun meringis sendiri dengan tingkah gadis Akabane itu. Ia malah jadi ragu, kenapa bisa gadis yang ga tau cara berpenampilan sepertinya malah jadi wakil OSIS? Mungkin pemilihnya lagi lelah memilih pemimpin yang benar.

"Asano - _kun_." Shun menoleh. Ryuu datang dengan jepit pitanya. Sepertinya, yang ini baru. Karena, seminggu kemarin dia ga pake yang begini. "Aku belikan untukmu dan Minami."

Sebuah kotak pink dengan pita merah dibuka di depan mata Shun yang masih pasang muka datar.

"Ini jepit _limited edition_ loh. Kau harus coba pake ini, Asano _-kun_." seru Ryuu penuh semangat.

Shun encok dengernya.

"Berikan saja semuanya pada Akabane. Aku masih cowok tulen, Ryuu." ujarnya datar dan kembali meneruskan langkah menuju ruang OSIS.

"Ayolah, Asano- _kun_. Araki dan Seo sudah mau memakainya. Biar kita para anggota OSIS inti terlihat seragam gitu loh." promosi tetap gencar dilakukan pemuda bermarga Sakakibara.

Shun diam dan menghela nafas. Ia berbalik dan menghadap sekertaris yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Aku beri kau tiga pilihan." tiga jari diperlihatkan dengan tatapan mengancam, "Buang itu, berikan pada Minami, atau rambutmu kugundul acak? Kau mau yang mana?" senyum khas keluarga Asano ditampakkan.

Ryuu merinding disko. Dia mengangguk paham dan berlari pergi.

Dia masih sayang poni.

Sumpah demi poni tamvan bapaknya, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat Asano Shunsuke memakai jepit pilihannya.

Dan inilah akhir tragedy **Demam Jepit Idol** di SMP Kunugigaoka, untuk hari ini saja tentunya.

Entah bagaimana ke depannya?

.

.

.

Yeasss, akhirnya Misa mengapdet dua chap sekaligus.

Inilah hasil pemikiran Misa selama UKK berlangsung *ah sudahlah

Ya, Misa lagi dirundung stres akibat pressure dan UKK ini.

Sudahlah Misa gakuat :v

oke, sekian.

Makasih atas reviewnya yaaah..

Kalo mau rikues beloh juga

mau ajak beteman boleh juga

mau ajak PM-an boleh kok

mau ajak tuker review film boleh *asal Misa tau aja filmnya paan

Maafkan atas typo(s) yang akan bertebaran ini

Maafkan Misa yang malah banyak ngoceh di sini

Betewe, apa cuma Misa yang ngerasa kalo sekarang lagi ada war KaruRi vs KarManami? Misa tetep kibar bendera AsaKaru kok -eh salah.

Dan apa cuma Misa yag disini kasian sama Nakamura karena Nagisa-nya direbut sama rang se-gentle Kayano? *apanya yang gentle?

Apa cuma Misa yang baru tau kalo Manami tuh lebih sadis dari Nakamura? Sampe berani bikin Kaho dari kelas C dan Seo dari kelas A mules kena diare racunnya?

Apa cuma Misa yang belum dapet full-ver Bye bye yesterday? Dan kepengin banget punya?

Apa cuma Misa yang baru tau kalo Manami akhirnya pinter bahasa asing?

Ah sudahlah, maafkan Misa yang baca manganya loncat-loncat jadi gatau ada apa sebenarnya

Dan ada yang tau riwayat ortunya Karmapret? Misa pernah baca dikit, tapi lupa

Maklum, faktor usia *padahal ya ga tua kok

oke oke, Misa banyak ngoceh


	6. Special Edition (chap 6)

**Warn :OOC, gaje, typos, de el el**

 **Special Edition**

 **'When They were Born'**

 **.**

 _AnKyou tetep punya Matsui-sensei_

 _Happy to read my ancur fict_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Asano Gakushuu x (Okuda Minami –OC)**

 **[5 januari]**

Ruangan itu tampak senyap walaupun ada enam orang di dalamnya. Gakushuu terus memegang tangan istrinya, Asano –Okuda– Minami, yang semakin lama semakin lemah saja.

Manami dan Karma hanya terdiam melihat pasangan Asano itu. Dalam buaian Manami, seorang bayi lelaki bersurai jingga tertidur lelap. Nagisa yang ikut berdiri, sibuk menenangkan Akari yang sesenggukan.

Netra ametis itu terbuka, "Gakugaku- _chan_ , maafkan aku ya?" Gakushuu menunduk semakin dalam, "Aku tau, aku sering memarahimu. Aku tau, aku sering membuatmu khawatir juga kecewa. Aku juga tau, kalau selama ini aku bukanlah wanita ideal yang bisa mendampingimu."

"Kau sempurna, Minami."

Bibir wanita bersurai senada dengan Manami itu mengulas senyum lembut, "Jadi, kalau aku sempurna, sepertinya kau bisa kupercayai untuk mengurus Shunsuke kan?"

"Jangan pergi." genggaman itu semakin mengerat. Air mata mulai menuruni pipi Gakushuu, "Aku,.. aku belum tentu bisa mengurus Shunsuke sendirian. Aku juga belum siap kau tinggal sendirian. Aku,.. aku juga–"

Desisan kecil keluar dari mulut Minami, "Hey, kau ini menyandang julukan 'Tuan Sempurna' loh. Jangan cengeng hanya karena akan kutinggalkan dan kau tidak bisa mengurus Asano kecil itu."

Gakushuu terkekeh kecil, "Aku memang tidak bisa, Minami."

"Ada Manami- _neechan_ dan Karma- _senpai_ kan? Mereka pasti menolongmu. Oh, ayolah, kalau kau ikut denganku, mansion besar kita akan sepi tau." walaupun detak jantungnya mulai lemah, wanita itu sempat melontarkan ledekan kecil untuk suaminya. Bibirnya sedikit mencebik pura-pura ngambek. "Lagipula, kau pernah bilang kalau ini semua adalah takdir setiap istri keluarga Asano kan? Aku sudah siap dengan semua resiko itu, Gakugaku- _chan_."

"Tapi, Minami–"

"Sudahlah, waktuku tinggal sedikit." genggaman dilepaskan, tangan rapuh itu menghapus airmata Gakushuu yang masih keluar, "Jaga Shunsuke untukku ya? Sakit tau melahirkan bocah itu."

Jari kelingking disodorkan, meminta ikatan janji.

Gakushuu menyambut uluran itu, "Aku berusaha, Minami."

Manami mendekat dan menyodorkan bayi dalam buaiannya kepada sang adik, "K-kau tentu ingin menyentuhnya untuk terakhir kalinya kan?"

Senyum yang sama dari sepasang kakak-adik itu, " _Arigatou_ , Manami- _nee_." bayi yang baru lahir beberapa jam itu ia peluk hangat dan tidak terlalu kuat. "Shunsuke, maafkan mama ya tidak bisa bersamamu sampai kau tumbuh besar. Mama sebenarnya tidak ingin meniggalkanmu, tapi mama harus. Jangan melawan ucapan ayahmu, _ojiisan_ dan _obaasan_ mu juga. Jadi anak yang baik dan penurut. Tidak perlu sesempurna ayah atau kakekmu, asal kau bisa menikmati hidupmu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kau menuruti ucapan ayahmu, jadi jangan menyusahkannya ya?"

Gakushuu hanya menatap istrinya dengan mata berkaca. Karma berada di samping saudara tirinya, berjaga jika suatu saat Gakushuu akan meledak. Manami terdiam sembari meremas roknya. Nagisa memeluk Akari yang sudah mulai tenang.

" _Sou_ , Shunsuke, mama harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Kalau kau kangen pada mama, kau bisa membuka buku khusus yang sudah mama siapkan untukmu. Disitu mama menceritakan semua tentangku dan ayahmu serta teman kami" Minami mulai mengeluarkan airmata yang sedaritadi hanya membendung di kelopaknya, "Maafkan mama ya, Shunsuke. Mama sungguh,.. sungguh sangat menyayangimu dan ingin berada di sampingmu selamanya. Mama benar-benar menyayangimu, Shunsuke."

TIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Lima orang itu segera menoleh ke arah pemantau jantung yang sudah menampilkan grafik lurus. Gakushuu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan segala emosi yang campur aduk.

"MINAMI!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Shiota Nagisa x Yukimura Akari**

 **[1 Februari]**

Karma mendengus kesal melihat sahabatnya mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit sambil menghafalkan berbagai macam _tenses_ dan _grammar_ yang bikin telinga si merah sakit seketika. Masalahnya, jika itu hanya selama satu jam tidak masalah, tapi ini si biru sudah semalaman melakukan ritual itu.

"Nagisa, diam dan duduklah. Kau hanya membuat dirimu semakin gugup saja." ujar Karma entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Nagisa menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa, Karma."

"Kenapa? Karena istrimu belum juga ada kabarnya?" Karma mengulum permen karet satu lagi, "Ayolah, di dalam sana ada Takebayashi dan Manami. Kau masih bimbang?"

"Tentu saj–"

"Shiota _-san_ , anda dipersilahkan masuk menemui istri anda."

Guru bahasa inggris SMP Kunugigaoka tersebut melonjak girang. Karma hampir keselek permen karetnya, saking ia kaget melihat tingkah si biru itu.

Dua pria itu segera memasuki ruangan yang ditunjuk. Manami tampak kelelahan dan duduk di sebuah kursi. Mungkin itu akibat pengaruh kehamilannya yang hampir sembilan bulan. Takebayashi Koutarou pasang wajah tenang setelah membantu Akari melahirkan.

"Laki-laki, Nagisa- _kun_. Tapi, wajahnya cantik sepertimu." ucap Akari sambil terkikik pelan. Tubuhnya masih lemah sehabis mengeluarkan tenaganya selama dua belas jam terakhir.

"Anak itu _bishounen_ sepertinya." celetuk Koutarou. "Dan, Akabane- _san_ sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan kandunganmu dan segeralah ambil cuti." sambung si dokter sekaligus _otaku_ itu.

"Ya, Yuuki pasti senang akan mendapat teman sepermainan dengan anakmu, Manami- _chan_." imbuh Akari.

"Kau sudah memutuskan namanya sendirian?!" protes Nagisa.

"A-ah, tapi aku tidak apa–"

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang dan istirahat." Karma memotong ucapan istrinya, "Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada kandunganmu yang hampir sembilan bulan ini."

Setelah berdebat kecil, pasangan Akabane itu pergi meninggalkan duo Shiota, setelah sebelumnya Koutarou juga meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar menamainya Yuuki? Itu seperti perempuan." ujar Nagisa.

Akari mengangguk yakin, "Aku suka nama itu." manic hazelnya menatap Nagisa, "Lagipula namamu juga seperti perempuan kan? _Like father, like son_."

"AKARI!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami**

 **[25 Maret]**

Netra ametis Manami terbuka. Sedikit silau karena cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus pertahanan tirai kamar rumah sakit kelas VIP –jangan tanya siapa yang minta kamar mewah itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Beberapa jam yang lalu, anak pertamanya berhasil lahir dengan selamat dan menyisakan ia yang kelelahan sekaligus kesakitan karenanya.

Berhenti pada suatu sisi, matanya menangkap sosok suaminya sedang tidur di samping bayinya yang juga terlelap di sebuah kasur lantai yang cukup hangat untuk bayi baru lahir.

"Nggh,.. Manami? Eh uh, kau sudah bangun eh?" Karma terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengucek matanya berusaha agar pandangan terlihat lebih jelas. Surai merahnya acak-acakan kesana-kemari.

Manami terkikik kecil, "A-aku barusaja bangun, Karma- _kun_." jawabnya sambil berusaha duduk, "Anak itu sudah bangun?"

Iris merkuri Karma menatapnya kosong. _Geez_ , sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun, "Uhm,.. entah. Kau mau aku membawanya padamu?"

Wanita bersurai indigo itu belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. Karma membawa bayi itu dalam gendongannya. Meski baru pertama kalinya, ia tampak sudah mahir menggendong bayi –ah, calon ayah yang baik.

"Waa, iris merkurinya sama seperti milikmu." ucap Manami penuh kekaguman, saat melihat iris bayinya untuk yang pertama kalinya, "Kau punya usul nama, Karma _-kun_?"

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu cuek, "Entah. Dia laki-laki. Urusan nama, kau saja yang mengurusi."

Manami mendesah pelan. Kesal. Tangannya mencubit pipi Karma dan menariknya, hingga sang birokrat memekik kesakitan.

"Ampun, Manami. Aku nggak jahat lagi deh."

"Plis, Karma- _kun._ "

"Ne, aku sudah bilang itu terserah kau. Pikirkan saja nama yang baik untuknya. Dan,.. oke, lepaskan cubitanmu. Itu sakit."

Manami melepas cubitan-tarikan miliknya. Ia menggumam pelan, "Bagaimana kalau Kazuma?"

"Hee, kau nge-fans dengan Kazuma dari anime Noragami yah?"

Satu cubitan kembali menyapa pipi Karma yang belum tercubit.

"Iya, oke oke. Aku setuju."

Sang nyonya Akabane tersenyum, "Nah, Kazuma, selamat datang di dunia ini. Kami berdua akan menjagamu."

.

.

"Err, kenapa nggak Yato, Bishamon, atau Binbougami gitu?"

PLAKK

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Maehara Hiroto x Okano Hinata**

 **[7 Mei]**

Hiroto memekik kegirangan saat Megu mengabarinya bahwa Hinata baru saja melahirkan putra pertama mereka. Seperti mendapat tekanan semangat, Hiroto memasak pesanan dengan penuh cinta dan kegembiraan. Alay memang dia.

 _Shift_ kerja belum rampung, mantan _cassanova_ itu segera ngeloyor pergi dari hotel tempat ia bekerja –singkatnya, bolos. Dengan sepeda tertjintahnya, Dullahan, ia mengebut hingga kecepatan 160 km/jam menuju tempat sang istri berada.

"Hinata sayang!" abaikan saja tatapan sengit para penunggu pasien yang berada di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Diam atau kucekik kau." ketus Hinata begitu suaminya datang dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman ringan. "Urat malumu sudah putus ya?"

Hiroto mencebik unyu, "Aku kangen dan ingin liat anak kita, tapi kau malah judes begitu."

"Setidaknya jaga kesopananmu, Hiroto."

Si belah tengah hanya mengedik cuek, "Ya ya, jadi siapa namanya?"

"Kita sudah sepakat kemarin kan?"

"Oh, itu ya." lupa. Sebenarnya lelaki ini lupa. Tapi, ia pura-pura ingat. "Err, Seijuurou kan?"

Jarum suntik yang tertinggal, hampir saja menancap ke urat nadi leher Hiroto.

"Seishirou, sayangkuh~" oke, Hiroto udah merinding nih. Memang sih, itu nama pilihannya, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa lupa.

"Ahaha, _konnichiwa_ Seishirou.." sapanya pada bayi bermanik violet seperti istrinya. Matanya mengedip sok keren ke arah sang ayah. "Ngg, kenapa dia bisa genit begitu?"

"Mungkin keturunan dominan dari ayahnya." ketus Hinata.

Fix, mungkin sebaiknya Hiroto tidak bolos kerja hari ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Sugino Tomohito x Kanzaki Yukiko**

 **[1 Agustus]**

Nagisa sibuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang hampir gila hingga ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke _vending machine_ depan kantor guru. Gakushuu hanya geleng kepala melihat rekan kerjanya.

"Aku senang sekali, Nagisa." Tomohito terus-menerus menunjukkan foto istrinya yang tersenyum sambil menggendong seorang bayi perempuan. "Kami sudah berencana memberinya nama Akari. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Itu kan bukan namaku." santai Nagisa.

Gakushuu mendengus geli, "Maksudnya, apa kau tidak keberatan jika mereka menggunakan nama istrimu?" jelas Gakushuu yang sibuk menowel pipi putra tunggalnya yang asik menarik surai jingganya.

"Ah, begitu." pria bersurai _blunette_ itu tersenyum salah tingkah, "Aku dan Akari tidak akan keberatan. Toh, Akari sangat senang jika ada yang menggunakan namanya karena nge-fans dengannya." imbuh Nagisa.

Tomohito mengepalkan tangan ke langit dengan semangat, " _Yosh_ , tunggu aku Yukiko! Aku akan pergi menemuimu dan Akari!" pria pemegang pelajaran olahraga itu segera berlari pulang sekencang-kencangnya –mungkin karena factor mantan pemain baseball professional.

"Asano- _kun_."

"Hm?"

"Sebaiknya besok kau sarankan Sugino untuk kembali menjadi pemain baseball lagi jika ia tetap menggila seperti itu."

"Aku sudah berencana mengatakannya, Shiota."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **(Sugaya Sousuke) x Nakamura Rio**

 **[9 Oktober]**

Ruangan itu Nampak hening walaupun banyak orang di dalamnya –ah, hanya enam orang.

Rio tampak tenang dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Dua bayi bersurai pirang dan beriris safir sepertinya tertidur dalam buaiannya.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Nakamura –eh, Sugaya- _san_." ucap Nagisa mewakili teman-temannya.

Rio tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hening. Semua tau jika Rio terpukul dengan kematian suaminya yang tiba-tiba. Sousuke tewas dibunuh oleh saingannya sesama seniman. Rio sudah bisa memprediksi hal itu, mengingat Sousuke adalah seniman terkenal dan memiliki banyak saingan dan penggemar. Tapi, jika kematiannya beberapa jam sebelum ia melahirkan, Rio tetap saja akan mengalami depresi berat kan?

"Kami akan membantumu." ujar Gakushuu tenang. Dalam gendongannya, Asano kecil tampak asik memainkan dasi sang ayah.

"Aku tak apa, Gakushuu." Rio masih tetap _keukeuh_ dengan pendiriannya. Gakushuu sebagai teman masa kecilnya hanya tersenyum masam.

Karma mendecih kesal, "Jangan berpura-pura sok tegar. Kau ingin menangis kan? Menangis saja. Tidak akan ada yang meledek. Kami tau apa yang terjadi padamu." ujarnya sambil mempertahankan nada datarnya. Akabane kecil justru semakin bergelung nyaman di gendongannya.

"Kami akan tetap membantumu, Sugaya- _san_. Anggap saja ini sebagai hubungan timbal-balik pertemanan kita." ujar Yuuma berwibawa seperti biasa.

Megu mengangguk setuju walaupun masih disibukkan dengan tangisan sang calon _ikkemen_ masa depan, Isogai Yuuta. "Jangan tolak bantuan kami ya, Rio- _chan_? Kita kan teman." ujar Megu.

"Tapi, aku cukup menghentikan pekerjaanku sebagai diplomat. Lagipula aku sudah berencana untuk menjadi pengajar di SMP kita." elak Rio masih tetap keras kepala, "Dan, itu sudah cukup bagi dua anakku ini, Rin dan Ren."

"Kami akan tetap membantumu." timpal Nagisa dengan senyum lembutnya menandakan bahwa ucapannya absolute, "Karena kita teman."

Wanita bersurai pirang itu tak sanggup membendung air matanya yang meluncur tanpa peringatan. Bibirnya bergetar terharu, " _Arigatou_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Shiota Nagisa x Yukimura Akari**

 **[20 Desember]**

Nagisa hampir mati berabe melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Yukiko padanya. Istrinya melahirkan anak kedua mereka, dan ia masih harus mengurusi kelas yang dititipkan Gakushuu padanya. Pasalnya, si Asano itu sedang sibuk dengan anaknya yang baru saja menggelinding dari lantai tiga menuju lantai dua.

Oh, salahkan saja sang ayah yang terlalu mempercayainya belajar berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi, sedangkan Gakushuu sibuk mengurusi rapat komite. Beginilah, anaknya pun mengalami gegar otak ringan akibat benturan di tangga. Untunglah, tidak ada luka serius. Tuan sempurna yang ceroboh. Mungkin otaknya konslet karena terlalu sering liat Ren main sibak poni anaknya.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Nagisa bergegas mengambil tasnya di kantor dan buru-buru ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda hadiah dari Karma dan Gakushuu karena ia berhasil mengerjakan bermacam-macam soal tes menjadi guru Kunugigaoka yang dibuat duo jenius itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, kepala keluarga Shiota itu segera menggenjot sepedanya menuju rumah sakit di Kunugigaoka.

Ia mudah panik jika berubungan dengan keselamatan keluarganya. Karnanya, kali ini ia mulai merapal nomor kamar Akari, yang ia takutkan bisa jadi ia lupa karna terlalu panik.

"Akari!" istrinya yang sekaligus artis papan atas, tersenyum sumringah melihatnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Baik." jawab Akari pendek, "Lihat, anak perempuan kita. Cantik. Matanya mengingatkanku pada lonceng mainan Yuuki."

"Itu sama saja kau mengatai matamu seperti lonceng, Akari." datar Nagisa dengan _poker face_ nya. "Jadi, kau ingin nama seperti apa kali ini?"

"Keputusanmu sajalah, Nagisa."

Guru bahasa inggris SMP Kunugigaoka itu terdiam sejenak. Otaknya berpikir sedikit lambat hari ini. Mungkin efek kecapekan mengayuh sepeda dari sekolah ke rumah sakit. Jaraknya cukup jauh, hingga mampu menghapus matahari sore dan menggantinya dengan bulan yang masih berkembang.

"Bagaimana kalau Kane?" Akari menatapnya bingung, "Kau tadi bilang kalau matanya membuatmu ingat lonceng mainan Yuuki kan? Kane berarti lonceng, bel, seperti ucapanmu tadi." jelas Nagisa antusias.

"Boleh."

Hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yuuki?"

"Ah, aku menitipkannya pada Karma- _kun_. Ia kan sudah terbiasa menangani Kazuma, mengingat Manami jarang di rumah." Akari menampilkan wajah santainya.

Nagisa panik mendadak, "Bagaimana jika mereka berdua bertengkar?!"

"Oh? Tak apalah. Sama seperti kau dan Karma kan?" Akari terkikik geli mengejek suaminya.

KRIING KRIING

[Halo, disini Shiota.]

 _[Nagisa, kau mendengarku? Itu –adaw, jangan memukulku Yuuki. Bisa bantu aku untuk melera –Kazuma, berhenti menggigitku. Tolong beritau aku cara menghentikan kerjasama mereka!]_

[Apa yang terjadi, Karma?]

 _[Kemarilah dan kau akan tau. Hey, kalian berdua jangan menggangguku seperti ini.]_

PIIP PIIIP

Nagisa menghela nafas pasrah, "Aku akan menjemput Yuuki."

"He? Kenapa memangnya? Karma bisa menjaga mereka kan?" heran Akari. Satu gigitan apel dikunyahnya pelan.

"Ada perang di rumah besar itu." Nagisa memberi Akari sebuah ciuman singkat di dahi, "Aku akan segera kembali, _jaa_."

BLAM

"Semoga kau dan Karma selamat, Nagisa."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Akabane Karma x Okuda Manami**

 **[25 Desember]**

Netra ametis bayi itu terbuka. Rambut merahnya yang masih jarang, tertiup angin musim dingin lembut. Karma mendesah panjang mendengar putrinya lahir selamat di hari ulang tahunnya.

" _Omedetou_ , Karma- _kun_. Anak ini cukup menjadi hadiahmu kan?" suara lirih Manami berhasi memecah keheningan. Birokrat bersurai merah itu tertawa pelan. Di kedua kakiknya, tampak Shunsuke dan Kazuma tertidur pulas memeluk kakinya. Gakushuu sedang di luar kota, jadi ia menitipkan anak semata wayangnya pada Karma.

Ruangan yang sama, kejadian yang sama. Hanya musim dan waktunya yang berbeda.

"Hey, aku puas dengan kamar VIP ini." celetuk Karma sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding lagi, berusaha meminimalkan gerakan agar dua anak di kakinya tidak terbangun.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak nyenyak. Mau gantian di ranjang?" tawar istrinya ramah dari atas ranjang rumahsakit.

Setan birokrat itu tertawa kecil, "Jangan aneh-aneh, Manami. Kau masih lemah. Tidur sana. Aku sih sudah biasa kurang tidur. Lagipula, aku bisa tidur semauku kok." ujar Karma sambil melihat layar ponselnya. "Jadi, apa kau akan menamainya dengan Bishamonten kali ini? Atau Tenji? Yang jelas aku akan menolak jika kau memberinya nama Tsunade."

Apel pemberian Gakushuu semalam, dilempar Manami ke wajah tampan suaminya –beruntunglah Karma punya sensitifitas terhadap serangan yang mengancam kegantengannya sehingga ia menghindar.

"Aku terus memikirkan nama Minami."

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, Karma- _kun_." Manami menghela nafas panjang, "Aku takut menyakiti perasaan Asano- _kun_. Dan, entah kenapa anak ini memiliki paras yang hampir mirip dengan Minami."

" _Matte_." Manami menoleh ke arah suaminya yang pasang pose sok serius, "Yang kau maksud itu Minami adikmu atau Minami yang di AKB0048?"

Satu buah anggur melesat mengenai pipi Karma yang memerah karena udara dingin.

"Minami adikku, tentu saja."

Karma menggeleng yakin, "Shuu tidak terpengaruh hal seperti itu." ia mengelus kepala Shunsuke pelan, melihat anak itu sedikit terganggu tidurnya, "Lagian, sepertinya dia lebih tertarik dengan dunia persahamannya dan dunia kepala sekolahnya."

"Tapi,.."

"Shuu menyukai Rio kok." ametis Manami melebar, "CLBK gitu lah. Tapi, bukan berarti Shuu melupakan Minami ya. Dia bahkan mencintai Minami lebih dari apapun yang ia miliki –minus Shunsuke."

"Jadi,.."

"Baiklah." Karma melambaikan tangan pada Manami, " _Ohayou_ , Minami- _chan_. Selamat bergabung dengan keluarga Akabane yang damai ini." seru Karma –sambil tetap mempertahankan kenyaman tidur Shunsuke dan Kazuma, tentunya.

Manami tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Karma yang selalu di luar dugaannya. Selalu saja begitu.

.

.

"Hey, Manami."

"Ya?"

"Aku lebih suka Itano Tomomi loh. Ganti ya namanya?"

CTASS

"Dasar birokrat penggila anime dan idolgrup."

.

.

.

.

 **Uwawawa apa yang Misa tulis ini?**

 **Sebuah ide gila yang muncul karena pengin maen game dan ga kesampean *sakit**

 **Sebenernya yang mau Misa publish bukan yang ini, tapi yang satunya *alah yang mana?**

 **Tapi gapapa lah..**

 **Itung-itung Special edition**

 **Semoga suka yaaahhh?**

 **RnR pls?**


	7. Chapter 7

Oke, ini dia chap 7

cekidot beibeh

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Antara Orang Tua dan Anak (7)**

 _AnKyou tetep punya Matsui-sensei_

.

.

.

hati-hati garing

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pembicaraan dan Tagihan**

Masahiro mengintip dari balik novel yang dipinjamkan Seo Tomomi –putra tuggal Seo Tomoya.

Mashiro melirik dengan ujung matanya yang tetap berfokus pada game di PCnya.

Mereka semua hanya ingin melihat bagaimana orang tua mereka berinteraksi. Jujur, selama lima belas tahun hidupnya, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti cara berkomunikasi orang tua mereka. Yang mereka tau, orang tuanya hanya saling tatap lalu terjadi sebuah gelengan atau anggukan. Entah apa maksudnya.

Tadi pagi, Kazuma menantang mereka untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara orang tua mereka berkomunikasi.

Mungkin pake bahasa alien?

Telepati?

Mungkin mereka _esper_?

Atau malah casper?

Ok, abaikan.

"Ryuunosuke, tagihan listrik kita membengkak." sang ibu mulai bersuara.

Akhirnya, mereka masih manusia biasa toh.

Masih bicara dengan bahasa yang sama toh.

Masih bersuara toh.

Kirain telepati.

"PC milik Masahiro dan Mashiro cabut lalu jual." jawab sang ayah tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari game _galge_ miliknya.

"Baiklah." dengan nada datar ibunya berjalan pergi menuju kamar kedua anak kembarnya.

"Tidak, ibu jangan kami mohon." –Mashiro.

"Kalian mau membayarkan tagihan ini?" mata emerald ibu mereka seperti menghipnotis.

Dua anak itu menggeleng.

"Setelah ini, kalian main _tamagochi_ hadiah dari Karma saja sana. Sama-sama game kan?" dengan cekatan, Rinka mencabut sambungan PC kedua anaknya dan membawa satu per satu PC milik sang anak beserta CPU mereka satu-satunya.

"Besok saat kita ulang tahun, kita minta dibeliin laptop plus powerbank yuk." ajak Masahiro.

"Ke Karma- _ojiisan_ kan?" –Mashiro.

Masahiro mengangguk, "Jadi kita ga ngabisin listrik, soalnya kita pake powerbank."

"Dan, mendingan kita ga usah ladenin tantangan Kazuma lagi deh. Bete tau, ngerti cara orangtua kita komunikasi." –Mashiro.

Adik kembarnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang kakak.

Jadi, siapa yang bego disini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Demam Jepit Idol (2)**

Jepit Idol _fever_ memang sudah merambah ke penjuru Kunugigaoka. Bahkan OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka sampai berganti nama 'OKN48' saking demennya jepit idol –tentu saja ide brilian itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shunsuke.

Dan Minami makin empet dengan jepit alay itu, ketika ia tau bahwa di mansion besarnya, _fever_ alay itu juga merambah dengan pesat. Terbukti dari tante Rio yang barusan pulang dari distrik Akihabara, datang membawa sekresek besar seluruh model jepit alay itu. Bahkan, dengan gembiranya ia memasangkan jepit itu pada dua anaknya, Rin dan Ren, yang sedang asik mengaransemen duet gitar listrik dan _flute_ mereka.

Tak hanya itu, ayahnya dan om Gakushuu serta mbah Gakuhou, juga terkena virus itu melalui tante Rio.

Minami lelah.

Shunsuke lelah.

Kazuma eneg.

Rin bête.

Ren _headbang_ bareng gitar listriknya.

KRIIIING

[Ah, dengan Akabane. Ini siapa?]

 _[Minami-chan? Yokatta.]_

[Ada apa, Yuuki- _kun_?]

 _[Tolong bantu aku, Kane dan ayahku!]_

[Untuk?]

 _[Menyembuhkan ibuku yang sekarang ingin alih profesi jadi personil idol grup.]_

PIIIP PIIIP

Gadis bersurai merah itu menghela nafas panjang. _Mattaku_ , ada apa dengan Kunugigaoka?

KRIIING KRIING

[Ini Akabane, dengan siapa?]

 _[Ini aku Ryuu.]_

[Ah, Sakakibara- _kun_.]

 _[Kau tau? Aku baru saja berhasil memaksa ayahku menggunakan jepit model pita yang ada lolipopnya itu loh.]_

[Lalu?]

 _[Dia bahkan menyanggupi tantanganku untuk pergi bekerja menggunakan jepit itu!]_

[Kalian kenapa sih?]

 _[Itu keren kan, Minami-cha–]_

PIIIP PIIIP

Entah.

Mungkin semua mulai gila semenjak om tampannya jadi kepala sekolah.

Atau malah gara-gara kakeknya dipecat dari jabatan yang ia cintai?

Sudahlah.

Mereka seperti keranjingan jepit alay yang se-alay poni keluarga Sakakibara –yang entah bagaimana cara membentuk poni ajaib itu.

Netra ametis Minami melirik ke dalam kotak berhiaskan pita warna merah yang barusan ia terima dari Ryuu.

Sebuah jepit berbentuk pita yang lumayan besar –mungkin jika ia memakainya, ia bisa terlihat seperti Takahashi Minami AKB0048 atau malah seperti Hiiragi Shinoa.

Sepertinya, mengikuti tren _fever_ itu nggak salah.

Mungkin ia akan coba pakai jepit alay itu besok pagi.

Mungkin.

Entahlah.

Semoga saja besok kewarasannya masih utuh.

.

.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Pertemuan**

Ini adalah kisah singkat 2 tahun yang lalu, sebuah pertemuan pertama dua insan berwarna merah dan biru –yang diduga reinkarnasi dari ayah mereka.

Gadis bersurai merah sebahu itu sedang bersenandung riang sambil membawa dua kardus berisi jus kotak stroberi dan susu kotak stroberi –jangan tanya untuk siapa. Bando pitanya bergoyang mengiringi langkah kakinya di malam hari. Kacamatanya sesekali tampak berkilat silau karena cahaya lampu remang di jalan.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua ia berada di Kunugigaoka, sebelumnya ia dan sekeluarga tinggal di Akihabara. Sekarang, ia akan memulai jenjang SMPnya di tempat ayah dan ibunya dulu pernah bersekolah.

"Minami- _kaichou_!" merasa dipanggil, manic ametisnya melirik ke arah gang buntu di sampingnya. Lima orang _yakuza_ tersenyum ramah padanya, "Kami mendapat mangsa malam ini."

Alisnya berkerut sebentar, "Uh? Apa berandalan sekolah lain?" tanya gadis tersebut –Minami.

Lima _yakuza_ itu saling bertatapan lalu menggeleng pelan. " _Ano_ , hanya seorang lelaki seumuran anda yang berontak ketika kami palak." jelas salah satu lima orang itu dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar.

Minami terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum manis. Ia meletakkan dua kardus bawaannya di tempat yang aman sebelum menghampiri korban lima _yakuza_ yang sekaligus bawahannya.

Iris ametisnya menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ yang tersungkur. Lebam menghiasi kulit putihnya yang melapisi tubuh kecilnya –kendati lelaki itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari Minami. Netra _sapphire_ lelaki itu menatapnya takut-takut. Kemeja biru muda yang lengannya dilipat sesiku, tampak terkoyak –walaupun secara keseluruhan masih bagus.

Tangan mungil itu terulur, "Kamu nggak papa?" senyum tulus terkembang dari wajah gadis berpipi _chubby_ tersebut. Lelaki di hadapannya menyambut uluran tangan Minami dan berusaha berdiri dengan tarikan pelan Minami. "Gunakan jaketku. Kau akan kedinginan dengan baju terkoyak seperti itu. Untung saja jaketku sedikit lebih besar dari ukuranku." jaket merah yang dipakai, dilepas lalu diberikan pada si biru yang masih terdiam. "Fuuh, sepertinya sweater buatan Kazuma cukup berguna. Nah, ayo kuantar kau pulang."

"T-tapi, itu akan merepotkanmu."

Minami mengernyit, "Akhirnya, kukira kau tidak bisa bicara, he?" ia cuek dan menggandeng tangan lelaki itu lalu berjalan melewati anak buahnya, "Besok, kalian datanglah ke rumaku. Ada yang harus kalian kerjakan. Tenang saja, bayarannya sudah kusiapkan. Kalian mau?"

"MAUUUU!"

"Ok, kalian juga boleh bawa teman kalian kok." senyum manis kembali ditampakkan, " _Jaa_." gadis surai merah itu mengambil dua kardus bawannya tadi sebelum akhirnya berjalan dan disusul lelaki bersurai biru.

" _A-ano_.."

"Jadi, di mana rumahmu?" tanya Minami memotong ucapan yang belum sempat dikeluarkan.

"Di apartemen dekat toko roti Perancis dan toko bunga terkenal di Kunugigaoka."

"Ah, searah dengan rumahku rupanya." gumam Minami sambil berjalan tenang di samping lelaki itu, "Ne, namaku Minami."

Iris _sapphire_ lelaki itu membulat, "Itu nama–"

"Aku tidak suka mengenalkan nama margaku. Lagipula, namaku lebih bagus daripada nama margaku."

Seulas senyum muncul, "Aku Yuuki." gadis itu mengangguk paham, "Sudah lama aku tinggal disini dan sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Aku baru saja pindah dua hari yang lalu."

"Tapi, berandal tadi–"

"Oh, aku menaklukkan mereka di malam pertama aku tinggal disini."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Yuuki tertawa kecil, "Itu keren." netra ametis Minami melirik, "Dan, terimakasih atas pertolonganmu."

Gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, "Uh, bukan berarti aku peduli padamu yah. Tapi, sama-sama."

"Kau manis jika bersikap seperti itu." Minami melempar _glare_ ke Yuuki yang hanya tertawa kecil, "Oya, kukembalikan jaket–"

"Tidak perlu buru-buru." potong gadis itu. "Pakai saja sampai rumahmu. Bajumu tidak pantas untuk dilihat tau."

"Tapi, bagaimana–"

"Aku tinggal di mansion Asano."

"Asano?" Minami terlompat sedikit karena kaget dengan intonasi yang sedikit naik –meskipun nadanya tetap halus, "Kau kenal Asano Shunsuke? Apa kau seorang Asano juga?"

"Ya aku kenal, karena dia sepupuku. Dan aku bukanlah Asano."

"Waw, itu keren–"

"Nah, itu apartemenmu kan?" mereka berdua berhenti di depan halaman sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah, "Masuklah dan segera obati lukamu. _Jaa_."

1 langkah.

2 langkah.

3 langkah.

"Minami!" yang dipanggil menoleh, "Kau akan bersekolah dimana?"

Gadis merah itu mengedikkan bahu cuek, "Orangtuaku ingin aku bersekolah di akademi Kunugigaoka."

"Kalau begitu, semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik ya nantinya."

Dengan cuek gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya meniggalkan Yuuki yang masih tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Baka_ , seenaknya saja sok kenal begitu." desisan kecil keluar dari bibir Minami yang berusaha mati-matian menahan panas di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Kompilasi Film**

Ren melambaikan sebuah kaset CD pada teman sekelasnya yang sudah selesai menggarap tugas peninggalan Nagisa- _sensei_.

"Memang itu film apa?" tanya Mayu acuh tak acuh.

Ren tertawa keren, "Ini CD kompilasi buatanku dengan Sugino- _chan_."

Yuzuki mengiyakan, "Kalau begitu, setel saja filmnya lewat laptop Okajima- _kun_." usulnya.

Kane menggeleng spontan, "Tidak, Kimura- _chan_. Laptop Okajima penuh _hentai_ , sudah dipastikan wallpapernya penuh hentai." serunya. Kouichi meraung di dekat Kane.

"Pake laptop Iso- _kun_ saja!" usul Seishirou sambil kedip-kedip modus ke Yuuta yang senyum masam. Dia sudah tau akhirnya akan begini.

Tanpa izin dari sang pemilik, laptop Yuuta dirampas dan langsung disambungkan ke LCD kelas.

SREEK

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan Minami dan Yuuki yang barusaja mengumpulkan tugas bahasa inggris sekelas.

"Hee, jadi kalian mau apa?" tanya gadis bersurai merah yang asik menyedot susu kotaknya.

"Nonton film yang tadi malam itu loh." jawab Ren sambil mengerling penuh arti ke arah sepupu tirinya yang hanya dibalas anggukan cuek.

LCD hidup. Laptop siap. CD sudah masuk. Sekelas sudah terpusat oleh layar di depan mereka.

"Tidak boleh ada yang menolak looh." seru Ren penuh semangat.

 _Countdown_ dimulai.

5

4

3

2

1

JREEEENGGGG

"Waaa, Annabelle!"

"Wawawawa, nenek gayung!"

"AAH, VALAK!"

"TEEEDHAAAK, SUSTER KERAMAS!"

"Gyaaa, Kayako!"

"Sadako!"

"ARRRGHH, NENEK TAPASYAAAHH!"

"DEMI DEWAAAAAAA!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Kehilangan**

Yuuki menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang mengawasi Kane dalam membuat _cake_ untuk sekelas.

" _Otousan_." panggilnya datar. Atensi sang ayah teralih pada anak lelakinya.

"Ah, Yuuki, ada apa?"

"Aku mau bertanya." iris _sapphire_ nya tampak menimbang bingung, "Ayah, apa pernah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?"

Hening.

Nagisa _speechless_.

 _Mixer_ Kane berhenti mendadak.

Yuuki menatap penuh harap.

Kepala keluarga Shiota itu menghela nafas, "Selain kehilangan guru dan ibu kalian, satu hal yang paling ayah takutkan dari dulu–"

"Memang _okaasan_ kemana sampai _otousan_ takut kehilangan?" potong Kane yang alih atensi pada Nagisa.

"Ibu kalian pernah hampir mati dua kali." Nagisa kembali menghela nafas, "Rasanya jantungku mau copot tiap melihat dia tidak bernafas. dan ternyata hanya acting. Akari sialan."

Yuuki berdehem, "Yang tadi, Yah."

"Oh itu." pria cantik itu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "Aku paling takut kehilangan harga diri nak."

"Yang seperti itu kami juga takut!" seru dua anaknya bebarengan.

Ponsel dikeluarkan, foto ditampakkan, "Tapi kalian nggak sampai seperti ini kan?"

Foto Nagisa.

Foto _crossdress_ Nagisa.

 _Crossdress_ di pulau selatan.

Yang hasil karyanya Akabane Karma.

Juga yang hasil karya Nakamura Rio.

Iya yang dua itu.

Yakin deh.

Yuuki dan Kane bergantian menepuk pundak ayah mereka, " _We don't know that feel. Thug life! Thug life!"_

.

.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Gakugaku-** ** _chan_**

Kazuma barusaja menutup pintu mansion besar yang mereka tempati mulai sebulan lalu. Hujan deras mengguyur kota Kunugigaoka di awal tahun pelajaran baru.

"Kalian sendirian di rumah?" Yuuta yang kebetulan sedang main, malah terjebak dalam keadaan hujan deras ini.

Makanan dan minuman disodorkan Shun, "Orangtua kami kebetulan sedang ada kerja di luar."

Seorang gadis dengan baju piayama terusan, datang berlari dari arah pintu. Rambut merahnya sedikit basah di bagian poninya yang diberi jepit pita kecil.

"Shun- _oniichan_ , lihat apa yang ada di luar." tangan mungilnya segera menarik Shun untuk menghampiri pintu mansion yang kembali terjeblak setelah tadi ditutup Kazuma.

Dua remaja bersurai gelap langsung menyusul langkah itu. Hujan di luar semakin deras. Anginnya juga semakin kencang.

"Masuklah, Minami." Kazuma berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah adiknya yang justru seperti kesetanan melihat hujan deras.

Pipi _chubby_ nya digembungkan, "Kazuma- _oniichan_ apa tidak lihat?" telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah sesuatu berwarna hitam yang entah mengapa bergerak-gerak di tengah hujan seperti itu. "Kasihan dia." ametis milik gadis itu menatap memelas.

"Itu apa sih?" heran dia, kenapa adiknya yang bermata minus bisa melihat sesuatu yang buram seperti itu. "Itu Sadako ya? Hii, tutup aja deh mendingan ini pintu."

Yuuta memincingkan manic _turquoise_ nya untuk melihat lebih jelas, "Itu kucing ya?"

"Ha, Iso- _kun_ saja bisa melihat lebih jelas darimu." ledekan dilayangkan untuk sang kakak yang merengut kesal.

Shun menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ia menyambar sebuah jas hujan di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti." sepatu bot dipakai, payung dibuka. "Minami, kau siapkan air panas sana."

" _Ryoukai._ " gadis berkacamata itu melesat pergi meninggalkan tiga remaja di depan pintu.

"Kalian lebih baik menunggu di dalam. Aku akan mengambil kucing itu." gesture mengusir ditampakkan Shun untuk memberi isyarat pada Kazuma dan Yuuta agar masuk ke dalam.

ZRAASSSHHHH

"Sialan. Minami sialan. Kalau begini, aku pasti yang akan dimarahin." Shun merutuk kesal sambil menahan mulutnya agar tidak menggigil kedinginan. Kucing hitam di halaman rumah masih mengeong ricuh sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas. "Hey, pus, kemarilah. Di rumah akan lebih hangat daripada tidak jelas di luar sini." tangannya yang masih bebas diulungkan tepat di depan kucing hitam bermanik _sapphire_ itu. Dengan sigap, Shun menangkap kucing hitam yang melompat ke dalam pelukannya itu. "Nah, ayo pulang. Minami pasti menunggumu."

"SHUNSUKE!" manic violet Shun melebar. Barusan suara ayahnya dan deru mobil pamannya juga terdengar.

"Mampus." desisnya pelan dan segera berlari masuk ke rumah dengan kucing hitam di pelukannya.

Pintu rumah yang sedikit terbuka segera ditutup begitu ia masuk. Jas hujan dilepas buru-buru, payung ditutup cepat, Shun segera berlari ke kamar mandi bersama kucing itu. Kalau dilihat, tidak hanya kucing itu yang basah, seluruh bajunya juga lumayan basah.

TOK TOK

"Handuknya sudah kutaruh di dekat shower. Cokelat hangat dan _hairdryer_ ada di meja makan. Jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi." di saat seperti ini, suara Minami terdengar menenangkan sekali, pikir Shun sambil memandikan kucing hitam yang masih dipeluknya.

" _Otouchan_ , mama, Gakushuu- _ojiichan_ , _okaeri_!" sapaan riang menyambut tiga orang dewasa yang barusaja masuk ke dalam mansion besar itu.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Shunsuke." gumam Gakushuu sambil tersenyum pada Yuuta yang ikut kebingungan melihat acting yang dibawakan Minami.

Gadis bersurai merah itu tersenyum, "Yap, barusan dia keluar lalu ke kamar mandi. Dia kehujanan sehabis dari luar tadi."

"Kukira hanya khayalan saja." Gakushuu membuka sekotak pizza yang barusaja dibawa masuk Karma, "Aku membelikan pizza kesukaannya. Suruh dia cepat keluar."

"Aku di sini." suara datar Shun terdengar bebarengan dengan meongan seekor kucing.

"K-kucing siapa?" tanya Manami.

"Kami menemukannya." jawab Minami sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa menanggapi _death glare_ dari Shun.

"Jadi, diberi nama siapa?" Karma mencomot sepotong pizza lalu memakannya sambil duduk di sebelah Kazuma.

"Gakugaku- _chan_!" seru Minami yang sontak membuat Gakushuu tersedak.

"Kau sengaja ya?"

"Ah, paman kenapa menuduh?"

"Minami.."

"Oh, ayolah Gakushuu- _ojiichan_ , setujui saja."

"Tidak."

"Dia imut seperti paman kok."

"Minami."

"Oke, itu artinya paman setuju dengan nama kucing ini." senyum jahil dipasang gadis bersurai merah itu sambil memeluk kucing hitam yang bulunya sudah dikeringkan Shun. "Selamat bergabung di mansion ini, Gakugaku- _chan_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

yeee, ini dia chap 7?

gimana gimana?

garing ya?

Maklumi saja, puasa tuh ga boleh minum, makanya garing/abaikan

oya, drabble -emang ini drabble?- **Pertemuan** khusus buat Ryuuko-san yang malah nge-ship MinaYuuki/te-he

wkwkwkwk, oke abaikan Misa yang mulai berhalusinasi menjelang buka puasa

upupupup, ada yang mau kasih ide untuk chap-chap selanjutnya?

mau kritik juga oke?

saran boleh juga.

yang penting review/diamaksa

okee, makasih sudah membacaaa


	8. Chapter 8

**Antara Orang Tua dan Anak (8)**

 _AnKyou tetep punya Matsui-sensei  
_

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bungee Jumping_**

Akari memegang ujung seragam olahraga Kazuma takut-takut. Semilir angin dari atas atap gedung utama memang mendukung kengerian yang akan kau lihat jika kau menengok ke bawah –jangan dicoba.

"Nah, bersama dengan Nagisa- _sensei_ , kita akan mempraktekkan cara membuat simpul yang kuat untuk olahraga ekstrim." Tomohito memamerkan beberapa tali panjang yang nantinya akan digunakan dalam pelajaran olahraga ini.

GREK

"Maaf terlambat." surai merah yang tergerai dihembus angin semilir pegunungan.

Nagisa berdecak pelan, "Minami- _chan_ , kenapa kau tidak mengganti seragammu?"

"Untuk apa? Kita hanya akan praktek simpul-menyimpul kan? Tidak ada kegiatan fisik." ia menggulung _cardigan_ hitamnya sampai ke siku, "Lagipula aku malas ganti baju. Menghabiskan tenaga."

Tomohito menggeleng kesal, "Baiklah nona Akabane yang cerdas." manic ametis Minami memicing kesal, "Kalau kau bisa membuat simpul aman dan kuat tanpa kuberi contoh, kau bisa bebas dari jam olahraga kali ini."

Seringai jahil ditampakkan, "Boleh. Aku juga sedang capek habis bertengkar. Sini talinya." dua tali dilempar Tomohito ke arah gadis mungil itu.

Minami mengikat dua tali itu pada pagar dengan kuat. Ditarik-tarik sedikit untuk memastikan kekuatannya. Dengan pongahnya ia meminta Nagisa mendekat. Selesai mengikat guru cantik itu, Minami beralih pada Tomohito dan menyelesaikan simpul yang sama.

"Tapi, _sensei."_ Miku menyela sejenak, "Bagaimana kita bisa tau kalau simpul itu kuat?"

"Gampang kan?" semua menoleh ke arah gadis berkacamata yang barusaja menali guru ngenes tadi, "Cukup kita praktekkan saja." tendangan pelan dilayangkan untuk dua guru yang masih bengong di pinggir pagar pembatas.

" _SENSEI!_ "

Nagisa dan Tomohito meluncur bebas ala _bungee jumping_ dari atas gedung tertinggi akademi Kunugigaoka. Gakushuu yang sedang menyesap kopi hangatnya, menyembur keras saat melihat dua rekannya menggantung indah di depan kaca ruangan pribadi kepala sekolah.

" _Jaa, sensei."_ Minami melenggang santai, "Aku bolos olahraga hari ini. _Sensei_ tunggu saja ada bantuan."

Pintu tertutup setelah gadis ngaco itu pergi.

Hening.

Hening.

"Jadi, kita apakan guru kita ini?" Yuuta buka suara ragu. Yang lain mengedik bahu tidak tau dan tidak mau tau.

"AKABANE MINAMI!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Bunga**

Lelaki bersurai _blunette_ tersebut sekali lagi memandang puas hasil rangkaian bunga yang barusan ia selesaikan. Ini sudah rangkaian keduapuluh dalam kurun dua jam ini.

Ini rahasia umum anak kelas A. Tidak hanya Yuuta dan Seishirou saja yang kerja magang di café. Ada Yuuki yang magang di toko bunga seberang gedung apartemennya, atau Akari dan Miku yang duet bikin cerpen misteri. Semua dilakukan secara rahasia –bahkan Shun kena suap agar tidak membocorkan hal ini ke ayahandanya.

KLING

"Selamat datang." senyum manis Yuuki ditampakkan. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa toko bunga ini begitu terkenal dan ramai.

 _Amethyst_ dan _azure_ bertemu.

"Uh-oh, hai, Yuuki- _kun_." sapa gadis itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Remaja itu masih tersenyum ramah, "Wah, aku senang sekali loh, kau berkunjung kemari." sarung tangan yang tadi dipakai, dilepas dan ditaruh di dekat meja tempatnya duduk tadi. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

"B-bunga, tentu saja."

"Iya, aku mengerti." tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Yuuki, sukses membuat gadis Akabane di hadapannya semakin salah tingkah, "Bunga apa yang kau perlukan?"

Ametis gadis itu melirik ragu ke arah luar toko. "Pemakaman."

 _Azure_ itu membelalak kaget, lalu meredup seketika saat paham maksud gadis itu. Dengan cekatan ia merangkai lily putih, _white chrysanthemum_ , dan _baby's breath_ menjadi satu rangkaian sederhana tapi cukup bermakna, "Apa ini cukup?"

"Kau yakin dengan rangkaianmu?" Minami menatap ragu, "Aku baru lihat loh rangkaian yang seperti itu."

Yuuki tertawa pelan, "Ibuku pernah bilang, kadang sebuah rangkaian tidak harus monoton dan _mainstream_." ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Asal kita tau makna sesungguhnya, rangkaian seperti apapun, orang pasti mengerti perasaan yang ingin kita sampaikan."

"Tapi,.."

"Ya, anggap saja ini rangkaian khusus untuk kau dan Asano- _kun_." remaja _bishounen_ itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Karena khusus, jadi aku gratiskan deh. Lagipula, kalian sudah sering menolongku." ragkaian disodorkan.

Dengan gamang, Minami menerima bunga-bunga itu, "Terima kasih." ia mengulas senyum canggung lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Minami!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Setangkai mawar putih muncul di hadapannya, "Untukmu." remaja Shiota itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Pertahankan ketenanganmu itu ya? Aku menyukai kau yang selalu tenang di situasi apapun."

"Terima kasih." senyum manis terulas apik di wajah gadis Akabane itu. Pipi _chubby_ nya yang memerah akibat hawa dingin bulan Desember, menambah manis parasnya.

Mawar putih disambut dan berpindah tangan pada gadis yang kini melenggang anggun menghampiri lelaki bersurai jingga yang mungkin sudah kedinginan menunggu di luar.

"Keputusanku memberinya mawar putih barusan, benar tidak ya?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Assignment_**

Seishirou mendengus kesal. Guru bahasa inggrisnya itu sekarang sedang keranjingan metode-metode aneh untuk mempelajari bahasa inggris dengan mudah dan cepat.

Awalnya hanya disuruh berpasangan dan disuruh menceritakan apa yang pasangannya ceritakan. _Re-tell_ gitu lah. Lama-lama, metodenya jadi _pocky game_. Dan sekarang, cowok kelas A disuruh menulis surat cinta untuk orang yang disukai lalu dibacakan di _microphone_ yang biasanya digunakan untuk pengumuman seantero sekolah.

Demi sempak polkadotnya keluarga Sakakibara. Shiota Nagisa sudah menjelma menjadi guru bahasa inggris yang sama nistanya dengan Irina Jelavich –mungkin besok Nagisa akan menggunakan metode _French kiss_ guru mesumnya itu.

Terkutuklah Asano Shunsuke yang hari ini ada rapat OSIS sehingga ia tidak ikut jam neraka ini.

Ga boleh mengutuk orang, Seishirou. Nanti gantengnya ilang loh.

Remaja bermarga Maehara itu mendengus kesal dan keras, sampai Yuuta takut jika hidung pesek sohibnya akan ikut terbang karena hempasan yang terlalu kuat.

"Nagisa- _sensei_ , aku sudah siap menantang nyawaku." semua terperangah menatap si vokeper maniak yang kini sudah lambai-lambai alay seakan dia tidak akan kembali –dan itu diaminkan sekelas.

POM POM POM POM~

"Oh, Terasaka Miku- _chan_." seluruh kelas seketika mendelik ke arah Miku yang sudah beranak dalam kubur begitu namanya disebutkan, " _I always love the way you hit me. I always love the way you said, that I'm so pervert and bastard. So I will say that_ –hoy, pak saya ini belum selesai bacain tugas saya!"

Hening.

Hening.

"Oy, Nagisa- _sensei_ , bagaimana nilaiku? Aku berhasil kan?" Nagisa menggeleng takjub mendengar pertanyaan Kouichi lewat _microphone_ sekolah. "Aku tidak menuntaskan bacaanku, habisnya di sini sudah ada Gakushuu- _sensei_ yang langsung membakar habis surat mlikku. Katanya, nggak pantas." suaran sedotan ingus terdengar jelas lewat siaran _live on-air_ tersebut.

Setidaknya sekarang semua tau.

Gadis barbar ala preman macam Miku pun ada yang suka.

Walaupun pernyataan edan itu dinyatakan melalui perantara tugas kampret Nagisa.

Sudahlah, relakan saja gadis berwajah sangar dengan tubuh gede itu terbenam dalam kubangan lumpur panjat tebing belakang sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Karma**

Akhir-akhir ini, kelas A sedang dirundung badai galau terdahsyat. Semuanya menampakkan wajah murung yang makin sepet tiap harinya. Gakushuu saja kena kacang saat melontarkan pertanyaan umum. Nagisa bahkan diabaikan leluconnya. Tomohito ditinggal bolos pelajarannya –alias nggak ada yang datang saat jam pelajarannya.

Sepertinya, Gakushuu punya cara ampuh untuk mengatasi kegalauan masa muda yang tidak jelas sumbernya ini.

BRAK

16 kepala menoleh serentak ke arah pintu kelas yang terjeblak dengan kasarnya. Miku dan Seishirou sudah bersiap untuk memarahi pelakunya.

"Keluarkan buku paket matematika kalian." semua masih tak bergeming dari kegiatan melamunnya. Lima anak sudah teguk ludah pasrah, mengetahui bahwa berakhir sudah hidup indahnya, "Dengar tidak?!"

Papan tulis saksi bisu kena gebuk tongkat panjang dengan kerasnya.

" _Sou_ , aku Akabane Karma, profesi sebagai birokrat di bagian ekonomi dan pertahanan Negara." berpasang-pasang mata sudah melirik ke arah Minami dan Kazuma yang pias tak karuan, "Aku diminta Shuu untuk menggantikannya dalam pelajaran matematika."

"Mending _otouchan_ pulang sana." perkenalan panjang Karma diinterupsi gadis yang duduk di bagian paling belakang, "Urusin atap rumah yang bocor itu loh. Kamarku kebocoran terus tiap musim hujan."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Karma, "Minami."

"Ah, atau menyelesaikan aksi gosok kamar mandimu yang belum selesai tadi pagi. _Otouchan_ keren loh saat bergaya dengan sikat WC." sebuah foto ditunjukkan lewat layar HP Minami.

Karma dengan kaos dan celana yang digulung dari panjang aslinya.

Sikat WC yang tergenggam kuat di tangan.

Gaya menyanyi yang dapet label _cool_ - _cooler-coolest_.

Ekspresi yang meyakinkan dengan efek cipratan air dari keran.

Rambut yang tersibak _slowmotion_.

Sudahlah, kalau begini, Karma rela dapat tugas ngelembur di kantornya sebulan penuh tanpa ketemu sang istri tertjintah.

Daripada dipermalukan anak sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Motivasi**

Gakushuu asli lemes ngga bertenaga. Wajah tampannya jadi terlihat lebih tua dari umur aslinya. Kacamata asal dibuang ke atas kasur. Map dan tas kerjanya dilempar asal-asalan.

"Minum tehmu dulu, Asano- _kun_." secangkir teh hangat disodorkan wanita berkacamata, "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan jika seperti itu."

Ia menyesap teh hangat buatan iparnya, "Terimakasih, Manami- _nee_."

Suara tembakan dan ledakan mulai terdengar seiring langkah yang mendekat ke ruang makan. "Hee, akhirnya tuntas juga level terakhirnya." si rambut merah menghempaskan tubuh ke kursi di samping Gakushuu. "Haloo, Shuu, kau tampak lebih tua dariku."

Si jingga mendelik, "Kau mengatakannya dengan penuh ledekan, Karma."

Tawa kecil terdengar. Karma meraih cangkir tehnya lalu mulai meminumnya sebelum dia berhenti karena kepanasan, "Kudengar, Rio akan pulang seminggu lagi. Kau lemas karna itu?" dahinya mengernyit penasaran.

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?" PSP ditaruh di samping cangkir teh dan menatap sosok di sampingnya penuh minat.

Gakushuu menghela nafas, "Rasanya kerjaanku makin menumpuk. Kukira, ayah dulu tidak sesibuk ini."

"Tentu." iris violet Gakushuu melirik heran, "Karna dari dulu, kau lah yang mengurusi sebagian besar kerjaan ayah. Dan sekarang kau mengurus semuanya sendirian."

"M-mungkin, kau bisa minta tolong pada Shun." usul Manami yang sedang makan kue tart buatan Karma dan Kazuma tadi siang.

Gakushuu mengeleng, "Aku nggak mau Shun tumbuh jadi anak yang terlalu berambisi sepertiku." wali kelas A kembali menghela nafas, "Aku ingin dia menjadi anak yang santai tapi tetap teratur dan disiplin seperti.."

Karma mengangguk paham. Ia tidak ingin Gakushuu semakin tua hanya karena galau dengan pekerjaan yang makin menumpuk.

"Tapi, nyatanya Shun jadi anak yang sempurna sepertimu." seloroh Karma ringan.

"Iya, itu sudah bonus bagiku." dengus Gakushuu.

Tiba-tiba Karma menggenggam tangan saudara trinya kuat-kuat. Gakushuu mengernyit bingung.

" _Just do it! Yes you can!_ " Manami tutup telinga mendengar suaminya tiba-tiba member motivasi ala Shia Lebouf begitu. " _Don't let your works be a mountain!_ "

Oke, cukup. Gakushuu mengernyit parah melihat motivasi Karma yang kelihatannya makin ngawur dan berbeda dari aslinya. Abaikan _grammar_ dan _tenses_ yang makin ngawur di dengar.

Tangan yang bebas membekap mulut Karma yang masih berceloteh ria, "Iya iya, aku tau. Diam lah." si merah terdiam lalu duduk tenang kembali, "Kau hanya akan membangunkan anak-anak." yang ditegur cuman meringis ala kadarnya.

"Makanya, kau jangan lemes begitu." sodokan kecil di perut diberikan Karma khusus untuk Gakushuu.

"Iya iya, terima kasih."

" _OTOUCHAN_ NGAPAIN SIH? BERISIK!"

Dari tingkat atas tampak Minami, Kazuma, Ren, Rin, dan Shun dengan wajah ngantuknya.

Karma hanya meringis tanpa dosa.

Sepertinya, ia akan dapat hukuman untuk menidurkan lima anak itu secepat mungkin.

Semua karena ulah ngaconya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Kucing**

Megu menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat ke depan suaminya yang asik dengan berbagai macam laporan.

"Kau tidak tidur Yuuma?" tanyanya sambil memposisikan diri untuk duduk di samping Yuuma.

Netra hazel suaminya melirik sekilas, "Aku masih harus memeriksa berbagai laporan keuangan café kita."

TV dihidupkan, "Akhirnya, impianmu untuk memiliki café sendiri terkabulkan ya?"

"Tentu. Bahkan ini semua terwujud karena adanya dirimu kan?" sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi diberikan Yuuma untuk istrinya yang langsung bersemu merah.

Megu berdehem sejenak, "Akhir-akhir ini, Yuuta sering pulang terlambat ya?"

"Uh, hm."

"Kau tau kenapa?"

Yuuma meletakkan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk tadi ke atas meja, "Dia belajar pada anak Asano- _kun_ dan Karma- _kun_."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu, bekas cakaran pada pipi dan tangannya?"

"Oh, cakaran tipis itu?"

"Tapi, semakin banyak."

"Kau tau kucing peliharaan anaknya Karma- _kun_?" Megu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kau tau kan kalau kucing itu selalu menuruti perintah gadis Akabane itu?" Megu kembali mengangguk, "Setiap Yuuta salah mengerjakan soal, Minami akan menyuruh si hitam itu mencakar Yuuta dengan satu jarinya."

"APA?!" istrinya sontak berdiri dengan wajah memerah, "Itu sudah keter–"

"Sekarang, Yuuta sudah bisa mengerjakan soal neraka buatan Shunsuke dengan keakuratan 95%. Kucing itu menjadi motivasi untuknya." Jelas Yuuma sambil menarik istrinya untuk duduk lagi.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Bagaimana aku akan keberatan, jika anak kita saja menikmatinya?"

Megu terdiam.

Apa dia akan rela melihat anaknya makin luka tiap harinya?

Siapa yang salah?

Dia dan Yuuma?

Atau dua anak jenius di mansion Akabane-Asano itu?

Atau malah si kucing hitam dengan dasi pita itu?

Entah, Megu pusing.

Pucing pala Megu ow ow ow~

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeyee,, kenapa Misa malah apdet secepat ini/ups**

 **uwiiii, selamat menikmati chap baru ini.**

 **Niatnya mau Misa pablish besok**

 **Tapi, daripada besok ga bisa mikir karena baper, jadi mending Misa apdet sekarang/wkwkkw**

 **Sebenernya, _drabble_ 'Kucing' itu mau Misa bikin agak humor gitu -malah jadinya kayak drama.**

 **Trus, inget ga _drabble_ yang'Helm'?/gak**

 **Itu sebenernya dari pengalaman Misa beberapa bulan dan minggu yang lalu/aduhjahatdeh**

 **ok, sekian dari Misa..**

 **MOhon ripiuwwww**

 **Dan selamat baper untuk besok/tebarbunga**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antara Orang Tua dan Anak (9)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AnKyou udah tamat T.T_

 _._

 _Tamatin idup Korosensei, maksudnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Cokelat**

Akari mengaduk adonan dalam baskom dengan frustasi. Raut wajahnya semakin tertekuk kesal. Ia sudah menghabiskan dua jam lebih hanya untuk membuat cokelat dengan rasa yang pas.

"Ah, Sugino- _chan_?" manic hazelnya segera melirik ke gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tata boga. Rambut kucir dua model kucingnya agak basah, mungkin karena kehujanan. "Haloo, kenapa belum pulang?" tangan gadis itu melambai di depan wajahnya.

Gadis Sugino itu mendudukkan diri ke lantai, "Aku sedang berusaha membuat cokelat, Kane. Tapi, daritadi tidak pernah berhasil."

Netra emas Kane melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatan menggerai rambut _blunette_ yang dihiasi helai warna hitam. "Uh, untuk siapa?"

"Kazuma- _kun_."

Mulutnya membulat, "Woo-hoo, kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu?"

"Ya, sebelum terlambat." jari-jari lentiknya memainkan surai hitam panjangnya, "Lagipula, aku belum tau, apakah akan bertemu kembali di SMA." gumam Akari pelan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" dengan gaya kibasan rambut ala sang ibu, Kane menyambar baskom berisi adonan cokelat milik Akari. Setelah mencicipinya sedikit, ia menggumam pelan lalu memasukkan beberapa bahan untuk menyedapkan rasanya.

Baskom disodorkan kepada Akari yang masih terbengong di lantai ruang tata boga.

"Cobalah." senyum meyakinkan dikembangkan Kane.

Dengan ragu, gadis _gamer_ itu mencicipi hasil tambahan anak sang artis ternama.

" _Oishii_." Akari tersenyum begitu merasakan adonannya menjadi enak.

Gadis bernetra emas itu terkekeh pelan, "Itu rasa yang disukai Kazuma. Aku mengetahuinya dari Minami, fufufufu."

"Terima kasih."

Tas diambil dan sebuah kotak kecil yang tertinggal disambar, "Nah, semoga berhasil ya besok. _Jaa, mata ashita_!" Kane melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Semoga dia menerima perasaanku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Baper**

Seharian ini, Rin menolak keluar dari kamar dan menolak siapapun yang ingin menemuinya, sekalipun di kamarnya.

"Memangnya, dia itu kenapa sih?" kesal Shun. Dia merasa terganggu dengan sikap Rin yang mendadak berubah. Pasalnya, buku tugas IPAnya dibawa gadis pemain _flute_ itu. Dan tugasnya belum diselesaikan, karna dia kemarin sakit.

Gadis bersurai merah menguap begitu keluar dari kamar, "Ramai sekali, eh? Ada apa?"

"Kau baru bangun, Minami?!" pekik Kazuma dan Shun.

Gadis itu mendecak, "Diamlah. Lagipula ini libur tau." Minami menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu melangkah menuju gerombolan saudaranya, "Semalam, aku dan Rin habis bergadang. Mungkin Rin masih mengantuk."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" selidik Ren.

"Uh? Kami hanya menonton anime saja." dengan santai gadis itu pergi begitu saja, setelah merasa semuanya tidak ada yang aneh.

"Anime apa?" tanya Kazuma agak keras, mengingat adiknya sudah di lantai dasar.

" _Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_!" jawab adiknya tak kalah keras.

"Sial. Sepertinya dia baper." dengus Kazuma, Shun, dan Ren bebarengan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Sis-con_**

Kane melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju ruang makan. Orang tauanya pergi ke suatu acara di luar kota selama dua hari ini. Jadi, hanya ia dan Yuuki di apartemen 'sepetak' ini.

"Kenapa baru bangun? Ini sudah jam 08.30 pagi. Kau tau kan, sekolah masuk jam sembilan tepat?" tanpa menoleh, Yuuki mengomeli adiknya sambil tetap fokus pada omelet di depannya.

Kane mendengus, "Kau ini cerewet sekali, persis seperti ayah."

Dua piring penuh dengan nasi goring dan omelet disodorkan, "Kau ini adikku tau. Menurutlah sedikit."

" _Sis-con_."

"Cih, cepat habiskan lalu pergi mandi." gerutu Yuuki.

"Hey, aku sudah mandi." protes gadis penyuka pudding itu sambil berusaha menelan makanannya.

"Segera ganti baju dan berangkat sekolah sana."

"Memang kau tak berangkat?"

"Nanti." ruang makan itu kembali sepi. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar, "Disekolah, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Minami atau si kembar pirang."

Kane mendengus kesal, "Kau menyuruhku tidak dekat dengan Minami karena kau cemburu? Hey, aku ini masih normal."

Yuuki tergelak seketika. Ia mengambil piring adiknya dan membawa dua piring tersebut untuk dicuci, "Lagian, siapa yang bilang Shiota Kane itu _yuri_?"

Sebuah sendok melayang mengenai kepala _bishounen_ kelas A. "Sialan, dasar _sis-con_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Lelah**

Yuzuki berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya. Ia lelah sekali. Semalam dia membantu ayahnya untuk mengurutkan data yang akan dipakai sang ibu –yang notabenenya seorang _spy_.

"Kimura- _chan_? Kau tidak ikut pelajaran kimia?" Masahiro menoleh ke arah ehemcalonehem pacarnya, yang kebetulan berpapasan.

"Aku izin tidak ikut. Gakushuu- _sensei_ memperbolehkanku." gadis berkucir _ponytail_ itu menghempaskan diri di bangkunya, "Nanti aku akan minta Kazuma atau Minami untuk mengajariku."

"Kenapa tidak ikut pelajaran kimia?"

"Aku lelah."

"Kenapa kau lelah?"

Yuzuki menoleh dan melirik tajam ke arah Masahiro yang kepo maksimal, "Kenapa kau tanya terus sih? Aku hanya ingin istirahat. Apa kurang jelas Chiiba Masahiro- _kun_?"

Masahiro kicep.

Yuzuki segera tertidur dan terbuai dengan mimpi.

Lelaki yang selalu kena razia poni itu mengedikkan bahu cuek.

Ia sakit hati.

Habis dibentak calon pacar itu,

Sakit ya?

Sakitnya tuh disini –tunjuk dada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Kesal**

Hiroto merasa istrinya sering kesal padanya akhir-akhir ini. Padahal ia yakin sekali, sekarang bukan tanggal sensitive Hinata. Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

"Beb." panggil Hiroto dengan nada sok tampan.

Hinata mendelik kesal, "Apa? Kau ingin bebek goreng?"

"Eh, nggak gitu, Hinata."

Sup di panci diaduk penuh dendam, "Trus apa? Aku punya nama, Hirohiro."

Gawat.

Kalau Hinata sampai memanggilnya 'Hirohiro', itu artinya ia akan mati habis ini.

"Hey, Hinata." yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas lalu asik dengan supnya lagi, "Kau akhir-akhir ini sensitive sekali. Ada apa?"

Sup mulai dituang ke mangkuk sayur lalu didiamkan. Hinata duduk di sebelah suaminya, "Kau tau?"

"Hm?"

"Itu loh.."

"Ya?"

"Tau kan?"

"Apaan sih, Hinata?!" perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Hiroto.

Hinata terkikik geli, "Nah, begitu. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu kesal." _chef_ terkenal itu cengok, "Makanya, aku kesal sekali."

"Jadi, itu masalahmu?"

"Yup."

"AYANG BEEEBBBB!"

Sia-sia sudah kekhawatirannya dua minggu ini.

Ternyata, istrinya Cuma jahil.

SIYALAN.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Kangen**

Rio terus berguling kesana kemari di atas ranjang _king size_ nya. Bibirnya menyenandungkan beberapa lagu. Dia sudah melakukan kegiatan ini lebih dari lima menit yang lalu.

Gakushuu manyun sebel.

Dia kena kacang.

Pasalnya, Rio barusaja kembali dari tugas diplomatnya –dia kembali menekuni profesi itu setelah menikah dengan Gakushuu. Dan, sepertinya wanita itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan eksistensinya sebagai salah satu makhluk yang berada di kamar itu.

"Sini, Shuu." tangan wanita itu menepuk tempat yang masih kosong di dekatnya,"Ayo kita main guling-guling begini. Asik looh." ajaknya.

Gakushuu buang muka. Dia ngambek.

Rio mencebik kesal.

Ayolah, dia baru saja pulang dan disuguhi suami yang ngambek begini?

Mending ikut ngambek aja.

Biar asik.

"Kau nggak asik." Rio mendengus, "Jangan terpaku pada tugas-tugasmu itu dong."

"Lalu aku harus apa?" raut wajah dibuat sedatar mungkin. Gakushuu jaga imej.

Rio makin mencebik. Matanya dibuat berkaca-kaca. Gakushuu mengernyit tak paham.

"Gaku- _chan_.." bibir Rio mulai bergetar.

"Ya?"

"Gaku- _chan_ nggak kangen aku, hueeeeeeee.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Talks –#saveYuuki_**

Karma asik dengan game baru di PSPnya. Kali ini game _adventure_ bertema sihir-menyihir.

Sambil memainkan gamenya, ia membuka pintu kamar pertama. Shunsuke sudah tidur.

Lanjut ke pintu kedua. Ren sudah tidur.

Pintu ketiga ia buka. PSP hampir jatuh, melihat kamar Rin kosong melompong.

Dengan panik ia melangkah ke pintu paling pojok dan ujung. Saat dibuka, ia tersenyum lega. Rin tertidur bersama Minami dengan pulasnya.

Karma berniat balik, dan akan mengecek kamar Kazuma. Ok, anaknya itu sudah tidur.

KLING KLUNG

"Cih, itu pasti grup kelas mereka." PSP dimasukkan saku, Karma berjalan menghampiri HP anaknya, berniat untuk mematikannya sejenak.

Tapi, Karma iseng buka _conversation_.

Taulah, Karma itu raja kepo maksimal.

 **3-A Talks!**

 ** _Ikemen Yuuta_**

 _Besok, Nagisa-sensei ulang tahun. Ada yang usul mau kasih hadiah?_

 ** _Mae Seishirou_**

 _Aku dengar, beliau suka sushi. Mau traktir?_

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _No money, plz m(_ _)m_

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _Voucher gratis di café ayahmu saja, Iso-kun._

 ** _Ren Sugee_**

 _Aku ikut!_

 ** _Ren Sugee_**

 _Voucher gratis untuk sekelas!_

 ** _Ikemen Yuuta_**

 _(-_-)_

 ** _Yuzuki-chan_**

 _Bagaimana kalu bunga?_

 ** _Masahiro SnipperCayanxPapah_**

 _Oy, Yuuki?_

 ** _Masahiro SnipperCayanxPapah_**

 _Kita butuh bakatmu.._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Ada apa?_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Aku ngantuk orz_

 ** _Mae Seishirou_**

 _Kimura-chan bilang, hadiah untuk ayahmu bunga saja._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Lalu?_

 ** _Ikemen Yuuta_**

 _Kita butuh bakat merangkai bungamu._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Eh?_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Merangkai apa?_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Merangkai cinta kalian aku nggak bisa._

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _^ Dia ngantuk :v_

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _Merangkai bunga._

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _Lol –Yuuki._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Bunga apa?_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Maaf maaf aja ya. Aku nggak nabung di bank, jadi ga punya bunga bank._

 ** _Akari GamerPro_**

 _Wanjiirr._

 ** _Akari GamerPro_**

 _Dia mis-communication nya parah vroh._

 ** _Mashiro SnipperTsun_**

 _Mungkin dia mulai lapar._

 ** _Rin Sasuga_**

 _#saveYuuki_

 ** _Ren Sugee_**

 _#saveYuuki (2)_

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _#saveYuuki (3)_

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _#saveYuuki (4)_

 ** _Mae Seishirou_**

 _#saveYuuki (5)_

 ** _Ikemen Yuuta_**

 _#saveYuuki (6)_

 ** _Ikemen Yuuta_**

 _Trus jadinya apa?_

 ** _Yuzuki-chan_**

 _#saveYuuki (7)_

 ** _Yuzuki-chan_**

 _Besok saja di kelas._

 ** _Ikemen Yuuta_**

 _Besok ulang tahunnya -_-_

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _Lemparin telur. Selesai kan?_

 ** _Minamicchi_**

 _Bye, mau tidur._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Telur goreng, eh?_

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _Shiota. kau tidur sana._

 ** _Asano Shun_**

 _#saveYuuki (8)_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Aho? Tidur? Aku tiap hari tidur._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Kok sepi?_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Halooooooooo._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Kalian kacang tauuu._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Giliran aku bangun, kalian malah kacang._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _SIYALAAAAAANNN_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Huooyyy_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Aloleeeleoeleoleo_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _adjiafjniaufnaijf8an_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Yakin ga ada yang mau read chat aku nih?_

 _Kalian juhud_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Hooyyy._

 _Test_

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi_**

 _Yang kalian lakuin ke aku tuh jahat._

 ** _Yuuki_kakkoi dihapus oleh Asano Shun dari percakapan_**

HP milik Kazuma ditaruh lagi, setelah dipastikan tidak akan ada suara. Birokrat bersurai merah itu tertawa tanpa suara membaca percakapan absurd tersebut.

Seabsurd apapun kelasnya dulu,

Sepertinya tidak separah kelas ini.

Karma melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar anak lelakinya.

"SHUNSUKE, RIN, REN, DAN MINAMI, KALIAN PURA-PURA TIDUR YAAA?"

Empat anak di ruangan terpisah itu saling menutup mulut.

"Ups."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Yeeee, malah apdet lagi/ululululul**

 **Yak, siapa yang baper angkat tangan?! (krik krik krik krik)**

 **Misa nonton berkali-kali baper terus. Kapan Misa nggak baper?**

 **Padahal niat awal cuman mau dengerin lagunya/hiks**

 **Syedih sekaleee..**

 **Ah, sudahlah.**

 **Sebenarnya, pemicu baper adalah tangis Nagisa**

 **Salahkan Nagisa yang sudah mengajukan diri lalu menangis habis bunuh guru tertjintahnya/hiks -abaikan**

 **Liat geng Terasaka dan Karma nangis, jadi makin syedih.**

 **Ok,,**

 **RnR plisss...**

 **Rikues ok kok/kedipkedip**


	10. Special Edition (chap 10)

Warn : gaje, de el el

.

.

.

.

 **Antara Orang Tua dan Anak (10)**

 **Special Edition**

 **-Nistakan Minami, Sekali Aja lah-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bento_** **nya**

Kane dan Akari melongok penuh kagum ke arah _bento_ yang dibawa gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Waa, tumben sekali kau membawa bekal?" manic hazel Kane melirik penuh minat terhadap _bento_ yang tersusun apik membentuk pohon Sakura.

Minami mendengus dan menyibak kepangnya ke belakang, "Kalau kau mau, makan saja. Aku curiga dengan _bento_ dari ayahku ini." telunjuknya menunjuk sang kakak yang sedang menikmati bekal bersama Shun dan Yuuki, "Lihat saja, Kazuma membuat _bento_ nya sendiri. Kenapa aku harus dibuatkan?" sumpit dibelah dua dan digenggam penuh dendam.

Atensi gadis penggila baseball itu teralih pada kepang Minami, "Dan, biasanya kau mengepang rambutmu saat olahraga saja, kenapa sekarang kau kepang?" Akari memulai suapan pertama dari bekal _onigiri_ buatan ibunya –setidaknya, masakan Yukiko bisa dijamin keamanannya.

"Kazuma dan Shun berangkat duluan, aku tidak bisa mengucir rambutku selain mengepangnya." keluhan kembali meluncur dari bibir gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh _bento_ mu." Kane menatap intens ke arah Minami yang hanya mengangguk cuek.

Suapan pertama pun dimasukkan.

Enak.

Normal kok rasanaya.

Seenggaknya, _sushi_ nya normal.

Dadar gulungnya?

Minami mengambi sejumput dadar gulung lalu menyuapkannya perlahan.

SIALAAAN!

Tangannya segera meraih susu stroberi yang berada di depannya dan menenggaknya cepat, "Sialan, dia merusak rasa dadarnya." geram Minami hampir membanting kotak _bento_ nya.

Tangannya dicekal Kane yang langsung menyodorkan secarik kertas, "Baca dulu. Sepertinya, ini dari ayahmu."

 _Dear : Akabane Minami_

 _Bento yang kubuatkan asik bukan? Aku yakin, teman-temanmu pasti takjub dengan skill menata bento milikku. Hah, jangan remehkan Akabane Karma ya?_

 _Oya, semuanya kumasak normal dan penuh cinta loh, Minami._

 _P. S : Dadar gulungnya keberi wasabi dan bon cabe milikku. Be careful ma bby._

.

Taik sekali ayahnya ini.

Pembalasan dendam tanpa ampun.

"Pasti ini karena kau mengusir dia dari kelas seminggu yang lalu." ujar Akari yang diaminkan Kane spontan.

"SIALAAANN!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Make-up_**

Rio sedang asik memasak kare saat sebuah dengkuran pelan dan elusan halus menyapa kaki jenjangnya.

Manik _sapphire_ nya melirik ke bawah, "Ah, Gakugaku? Ada apa?" ia berjongkok agar bisa mengamati kucing kesayangan Shun dan Minami itu, "Wah, kau wangi sekali."

Kucing hitam itu hanya mengeong pelan lalu kembali mengelus kaki Rio. Wanita pirang itu mengedikkan bahu lalu mematikan kompor, begitu tau masakannya sudah matang.

"Nah, Gakugaku, yuk tidur bersamaku." tangannya direnggangkan ke atas, "Aku lelah sekali." tangannya meraih kucing hitam itu untuk membawanya.

Tunggu.

Rasanya, ada yang salah dengan kucing ini.

"Hiyeeee!" jeritan Rio memecah keheningan sore itu, "Anak-anak!"

Lima kepala bermunculan dari balik dinding dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu.

"Ne, Rio- _baachan_ , ada apa?" Minami mengernyit heran melihat raut Rio yang menahan kesal, "Hey, kau terlihat kesal sekali."

"Siapa yang me _make-up_ Gakugaku?" wajah kucing hitam itu ditampakkan ke hadapan lima anak itu.

Pita besar merah terkalung di lehernya.

Pipi hitamnya diberi bedak putih.

Bagian atas matanya diberi pewarna kuning.

Di bagian jari-jarinya diberi pacar kuku warna merah darah.

Bibirnya diberi lipstick warna ungu.

Lima anak itu justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Anak-anak." panggilan Rio membuat mereka terdiam, "Jujurlah dan dengan peralatan siapa kalian me _make-up_ kucing ini?" tangannya berkacak pinggang sebal, setelah kucing itu diturunkan.

Hening.

"Ok, tidak ada yang mengaku?"

Hening.

"Silahkan nikmati malam kalian tanpa makan malam." Rio ngeloyor begitu saja meninggalkan lima anak yang terdiam itu.

"AKU." dua suara terdengar mengisi keheningan akibat pertanyaan tadi.

"Oh, Minami dan Rin?" dua gadis beda surai itu hanya diam saja, "Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kami menggunakan peralatan _make-up_ Rio- _baachan_ dan mama." Minami angkat suara dengan entengnya, "Tenang saja, medianya nggak pake punya kalian. Kami pakai _cottonbud_ kok untuk mengoleskannya."

"Minami."

Gadis bersurai merah itu melirik takut-takut ke sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sang ibu sudah menatapnya dari balik pintu kamar. Bahkan, saking tajamnya, Minami merasa ametis ibunya sudah berhasil menembus kacamatanya.

Rio terkikik puas melihat Minami ketakutan. Pasalnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak punya rasa takut pada siapapun. Lihat saja, ayahnya yang diduga titisan iblis saja ditentang hebat. Kakeknya yang dictator saja dibantah.

Tapi, sepertinya Minami takut pada seseorang.

Pada Akabane Manami, ibunya sendiri.

"Hey, Manami- _chan_." ilmuwan rekan Koutarou itu menoleh ke arah Rio, "Jangan galak begitu dong."

Manami tersenyum lembut, "Tidak, dia harus diberi pengertian tentang perbuatannya barusan." langkahnya semakin mendekat ke putri bungsunya yang diam di tempat.

"Pantas saja Karma- _kun_ tunduk padamu." Rio mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, "Kau mengerikan jika sedang marah. Senyummu itu loh."

"Nah, Minami." ametis gadisnya menatap langsung, "Kau tau itu salahkan?" gadis Akabane itu masih memilih diam, "Bagaimana jika Gakugaku mati keracunan karena ulahmu? Kau bisa menghidupkannya lagi?"

Ren dan Rin yang di sebelah Minami, terkikik pelan.

"Kau juga Rin." kembar pirang itu ikut diam begitu melihat sang ibu menatap mereka horror, "Rin, masuk kamar dan jalani hukumanmu seperti biasa."

Kembar pirang itu pun berlalu tanpa banyak bicara.

Tinggal Manami, Kazuma, Minami, Rio, dan Shun.

"Haha.." suara tawa kampret terdengar, "Minami dimarahi. Emang enak dimarahin Manami?" sang nyonya Akabane melirik tajam pada Karma.

"Karma, masuk kamar. Tidak boleh keluar sebelum jam makan malam." titah wanita bersurai indigo tersebut mutlak.

"Huee, Shuu, Manami jahatt." abaikan saja iblis yang sudah ditarik Gakushuu masuk kamar.

"Lalu, apa tindakanmu sekarang, Minami?" Manami kembali menaruh fokusnya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Baik baik." kucing hitam digendong dengan kesal, "Aku akan memandikannya." Minami berlalu ke kamar mandi diikuti Kazuma dan Shun yang mungkin akan membantunya membersihkan sisa _make-up_ kucing itu.

"Kau mengerikan, Manami- _chan_." desis Rio sambil melahap _sandwich_ yang barusan ia buat.

Tawa manis keluar dari wanita di sampingnya.

"Itu sudah biasa kok, Rio- _chan_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Permen Karet**

Mashiro menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Sang adik kembar, Masahiro, hanya tersenyum kecut melihat saudaranya begitu kesal.

Biasa,

semua karena Akabane Minami.

Harusnya, kencan yang sudah direncanakan gadis _snipper_ terbaik itu sejak dua minggu lalu, berjalan mulus dan sempurna. Nyatanya, semua hancur hanya karena Minami salah memberikan informasi pada Ren, saudara tirinya.

Hanya sebuah salah paham.

Dan sedikit _mis-comunication._

"Lalu, kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Masahiro sambil menyodorkan sebungkus permen karet yang barusan ia dapat dari _game centre_ tadi malam.

Dengan sigap, gadis bersurai jingga itu melahap _bubble gum_ yang disodorkan dan membuat balon-balon yang diletuskan dengan kesal, "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

Masahiro mendengus geli, "Itu Minami loh." saudarinya melirik tajam, "Kau yakin akan balas dendam pada gadis iblis itu?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak tau hasilnya kan?"

"Caranya?"

Poni disibak penuh gaya, "Lihat ini."

Ketapel kecil dikeluarkan dari dalam tas yang dijinjing dari tadi. Di pintu kelas, terlihat gadis bersurai merah yang sepertinya baru saja datang.

PLUK

"Kau gila?!" desis Masahiro sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam saudarinya.

"Biar saja."

"Dia bisa-bisa menggunting rambutnya, _baka_."

"Lalu?"

"Ugh, kenapa rambutku kena permen karet lagi sih?" Masahiro dan Mashiro spontan teguk ludah bersama. "Jadi, harus kupotong lagi ya?"

Shun dan Kazuma yang sedang membaca di dalam kelas, melirik sekilas.

Gunting merah kecil dengan ujung dan bilah yang berkilat, sudah bertengger di tangan Minami.

"Sial, kenapa malah jadi menempel semua sih?"

Mashiro mulai merinding.

"Ugghh, kepangannya jadi hancur semua, _kusso_."

Lelaki poni badai itu menggenggam erat tangan saudarinya.

"Sudah, begini sajalah!"

CKRESS

Untaian rambut sewarna darah berjatuhan di hadapan mereka.

Shun melongo.

Kazuma tepuk jidat,

ingatkan dia jika ini sudah kali kedua Minami memangkas rambutnya acak.

Mashiro serasa mau mati.

Masahiro pingsan.

" _Ohayou_ , Chiiba- _chan_ , Chiiba- _kun_." manic ametisnya berkilat kesal, "Baik sekali kalian sudah membuatku memotong rambut merahku menjadi di bawah bahu tepat. Aku berterimakasih looh."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Type_**

Minami berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat agak sepi. Maklum, setengah jam yang lalu, sekolah dibubarkan, karena bel pulang tentunya.

Ponsel kesayangannya tertinggal di kelas. Hal itu cukup membuat gadis Akabane itu mendengus kesal mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

SREK

"Minami- _chan_?"

"Yuuki- _kun_?"

Dua remaja itu saling bertatapan dalam diam.

Masa bodoh.

Ponsel tertinggal,

nggak ada acara tatap-menatap ala drama India gini juga deh.

"Kenapa kembali?" tanya remaja yang juga pekerja _parttime_ di toko bunga itu.

Ametis itu melirik loker mejanya.

Ketemu.

Ponselnya masih tak berpindah tempat.

"HPku tertinggal." ponsel diambil, gadis itu kemudian duduk di kursi depan lelaki bermarga Shiota itu. "Jadi, apa yang kau kerjakan kali ini?"

"Tugas bahasa inggris dari Nagisa- _sensei._ "

"Ayahmu." ralat Minami tenang.

Yuuki tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Memang, kalian anak laki-laki, dapat tugas apa? Tadi kami yang perempuan disuruh mendeskripsikan makanan manis kesukaan kami." celoteh Minami sambil sibuk memperhatikan coretan di buku teman birunya itu.

"Mendeskripsikan perempuan yang kami suka."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"HEE?" gadis itu memekik tak percaya. "Kau serius?" kacamata dinaikkan sedikit, barusan melorot karena pekikannya.

Yuuki mengangguk, "Tadi saja, Kazuma- _kun_ langsung mendeskripsikan beberapa hal yang terdengar seperti Sugino- _chan_." lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Dan aku bingung akan mendeskripsikan siapa."

"Hm?" Yuuki menatap gadis di depannya, "Memang perempuan yang kau sukai seperti apa? Aku akan membantumu agar lebih mudah."

"Yang aku sukai ya?" gumam Yuuki pelan.

Minami mengangguk riang, "Katakan dan aku akan membantumu mencarikan contoh atau membahasakan deskripsimu."

"Aku suka gadis bermata _sapphire_. Karena, warna itu tampak jernih."

"Uh-hm."

"Lalu, rambutnya pirang."

"Hmm."

"Tidak perlu panjang-panjang. Karena aku tdak terlalu suka yang berambut panjang. Terlihat repot."

Minami menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mendatarkan segala ekspresi yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Rasanya, dia ingin melempar pemuda polos di hadapannya ini.

Sial.

"Aku suka yang bermata sipit."

Tuh kan.

"Wajahnya tirus. _Chubby_ terlihat sangat berat."

Ya ya ya.

"Setidaknya jangan terlalu pendek. Yah, sekitar setelingaku, aku kira sangat pas untukku."

Hey, dia menyindir seseorang paling pendek di kelas ini.

"Aku tidak suka yang berkacamata. Wajahnya terlihat penuh."

Seseorang, tolong remukkan _megane_ yang bertengger di wajah tembam Minami.

"Gadis yang feminim akan lebih baik."

Yo, panggilkan _yakuza_ di perempatan sebelah toko hewan itu, plz.

"Tidak mudah marah dan–"

BRAK

Lelaki _bishounen_ itu terkesiap melihat Minami yang barusan menggebrak mejanya dan menginterupsi deskripsinya.

"Yang seperti itu mudah kan?" manic _azure_ Yuuki mengerjap tidak paham, "Ingat saja seperti apa Asano Rin itu! Dia kan, gadis yang kau maksud itu?" tas disambar kasar. Kursi ditendang sekenanya. "Aku pulang. Kalau kau masih tidak bisa, kubunuh kau."

Pintu kelas berdebam nyaring.

Yuuki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Sungguh, ia masih tidak paham.

Apa yang barusan terjadi?

"Kenapa jadi Asano- _chan_? Kami kan disuruh mendeskripsikan artis perempuan favorit kami." Yuuki menghela nafas sejenak, "Dan itu tadi deskripsi ibu saat memainkan peran gadis blasteran."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Galau**

Karma melirik bingung ke arah sosok ber _hoodie_ dengan _nekomimi_ yang mencuat di _hoodie_ jaket abu-abu itu.

"Sudah dua hari dia ngambek tidak mau sekolah." Kazuma menghela nafas panjang, "Nilai ulangannya sedikit menurun, yah, walau masih di atas kami sekelas."

Birokrat berambut merah itu mengangguk paham. Dua hari ini, ia menginap di kantor dikarenakan pekerjaan yang menggunung. Sore ini dia baru pulang dan mendapat kabar dari putranya, bahwa anak gadisnya diam tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun.

Anak yang merepotkan.

"Susu stroberi?" atensi gadis di sampingnya tidak beralih dari game yang sedang dimainkan, "Kau kenapa, Minami?" Karma membenarkan posisi duduknya agar nyaman saat bicara dengan putrinya.

"…"

TV dihidupkan. Karma melepas setelan luarnya, meninggalkan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan dasi merah yang sedang ia longgarkan, "Kau marah?"

Gelengan kecil menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yah, setidaknya itu sedikit lebih baik daripada diam sama sekali.

"Hey hey, kali ini tentang siapa? Berandal sekolah sebelah? Kupikir kau–"

"Diamlah."

"Kalau begitu ceritalah, nak."

 _Hoodie_ diturunkan, menampakkan surai merah yang sudah terpotong rapi sebahu, "Tumben _otouchan_ peduli." ametisnya menatap dalam merkuri sang ayah.

Susu kotak dilempar ke arah Minami, "Kalau kau sepi, rumah ini horror tau."

"Tapi, nanti kau ketawa jika aku cerita."

"Tidak."

" _Usotsuki_."

"Kau ini hobi sekali merendahkanku ya, Minami?"

Susu kotak disedot pelan. PSP sudah dimatikan dan ditaruh di meja yang menjadi sandaran kaki anak-ayah itu. "Ini memalukan."

"Tentang apa?"

Minami menghela nafas kasar. Bungkus susu kotak dilempar kesal ke tong sampah samping sofa yang mereka duduki. "Bilang pada si Shiota itu. Dia menyebalkan!" amuk Minami meledak-ledak.

"Woo, tenang dulu, eh." anak gadisnya mendengus kesal karena amukannya dihentikan sepihak, "Shiota mana yang kau maksud? Ada.. satu, dua, tiga,.. ada enam Shiota yang aku kenal. Yang mana yang harus aku ajak bicara?" sedikit menahan tawa, Karma melontarkan pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Shiota Yuuki, putra dari Shiota Nagisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Hey, dia tidak bisa mengerjakan deskripsi yang mengacu pada Rin!"

Karma bergidik ngeri. Anaknya benar-benar seram ketika ngamuk.

Eh, tapi,

Rin?

Asano Rin, maksudnya?

"Kenapa dengan deskripsi tentang Rin- _chan_?" tanya Karma hati-hati. Salah kata, bisa-bisa ia tewas digebukin anaknya nanti.

Minami menghela nafas panjang, "Siswa laki-laki diminta Nagisa- _sensei_ mendeskripsikan sosok perempuan yang mereka sukai." jelasnya sambil memutar ametis kebanggaannya dengan jengah.

"Bukan begitu, Minami."

Dua kepala merah itu menoleh ke arah Kazuma yang sudah geleng kepala kasihan pada adiknya.

"Ada apa Kazuma?" tanya sang ayah mencoba sedikit berwibawa.

"Kami itu sebenarnya disuruh mendeskripsikan aktris yang kami sukai, bukan gadis yang kami sukai." terang Kazuma.

Minami cengok hebat.

Habis sudah kegalauannya selama ini.

Semua jadi tidak berarti.

"Kau bohong kan, _oniichan_?" ragu Minami.

"Aku tidak berbohong untuk kebenaran, Minami."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tiga manusia bermarga Akabane itu hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Semuanya larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Terutama gadis bersurai merah dengan jaket _hoodie_ kucing itu.

Hancur sudah imej jaimnya selama ini.

"Hey, aku merasa bodoh sekali, sudah marah karena hal sesepele itu."

"Memang, apa alasanmu marah, Minami?"

"D-diamlah, _oniichan_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Yey, selesai sudah** ** _special chapter_** **kali ini.**

 **Ada yang kecewa ngga dengan chap ini?/hiks**

 **Yakin deh, Misa bener-bener ga pede dengan chap ini.**

 **Inti chap ini sebenarnya tentang penistaan terhadap Minami yang selalu menang itu.**

 **Semoga menghibur yaa..**

 **Kalau ada yang ngga puas, suarain aja. Bilang, minta garansi fict chap lain/te-he**

 **Maafkan Misa yang malah molor lamahh.**

 **Bhayy,, kutunggu ripiuw kalian/te-he**

 **Ah, hampir lupa..**

 **Chap berikutnya Misa mau apdet tentang revolusi Terasaka Miku –weww.**

 **Ada yang tertarik?**

 **Wkwkkw, berasa nawarin dagangan/te-he.**

 **Oya, boleh rikues lagi kok.**

 **Bhuaayyyyyy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Antara Orang Tua dan Anak (11)**

.

 _AnKyou tetep milik om Matsui, Misa Cuma pinjem buat mengembangbiakkan mereka/waks_

 _._

 _Semoga menikmati~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hobinya**

Rin sumpah sewot liat saudara tirinya akhir-akhir ini asik banget sama kegiatan _manicure-pedicure_. Bahkan kalau boleh diumbar, hampir tiga kali dalam seminggu ia ganti warna cat kuku. Beuuh, dia yang cewek aja nggak pernah perawatan gitu.

"Ah, Shun- _oniichan_ mungkin lagi dapet hobi baru," gadis bersurai merah itu tetap cuek dengan kegiatan mengaduk gula di tehnya, "lagipula itu lebih mending daripada hobinya saat SD loh."

Rin mengernyit tidak paham. Walaupun dari SD ia satu kelas dengan Shun, ia merasa cowok bermarga Asano itu punya hobi yang nyeleweng.

Minami mendekat ke telinga Rin, "Dia dulu suka mengoleksi jepit rambut ala idol."

Kini gadis bersurai pirang itu mengangguk paham sepaham-pahamnya mengapa Shun sensitive sekali dengan topic pembicaraan bertajuk 'jepit idol'.

"Sepertinya dia memang salah _gender_." gumam Rin dan Minami bersamaan.

Di ruang tamu,,

Remaja bersurai senja yang sedang membaca buku tebal berjudul 'Cara Mudah Bunuh Diri', mendadak bersin dengan hebohnya sampai tiga kali.

"Aku yakin ada yang sedang membicarakanku." Dengusnya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _New_**

Pagi ini Yuuki yang biasanya tampil adem ayem dan kalem, mendadak rame dan ricuh menggelegar tiap ujung ruang kelas. Entah apa penyebabnya, yang jelas kini ruang kelas 3-A sudah wangi kinclong dan jernih seperti tanpa kaca. PArfum colongan milik Seishirou bahkan sudah diembat dan disemprotkan di kelas. Alasannya simpel, biar nggak malu-maluin punya kelas kok bau burket. Emang kampret Yuuki pagi ini. Kepalanya minta disambit pake sandal jepit pak kepala sekolah.

SREK

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan tiga sosok yang berbeda. Nagisa dan dua orang asing, yang mana satunya adalah laki-laki dewasa bersurai hitam dengan dua mata safir dan seorang gadis seumuran mereka dengan tubuh yang sebelas-duabelas dengan milik Yuzuki dan rambut pirang berkilau sepinggang.

Ok, abaikan aja itu si Kouichi yang sudah mimisan heboh di pojok kelas.

"Anak-anak, pagi ini _sensei_ menggantikan Gakushuu- _sensei_ untuk memperkenalkan mereka pada kalian." ucap Nagisa demi menenangkan suasana yang sedikit heboh dengan bisik-bisik antar seberang bangku.

Shun segera menyiapkan teman-temannya dan meminta mereka untuk tenang di bangku masing-masing.

"Gadis ini adalah teman baru kalian, Karasuma Miyuki. Mulai hari ini ia akan berada di kelas ini sampai seterusnya." Kouichi dan Seishirou yang bersorak paling keras dengan noraknya karena mendapatkan satu teman cewek lagi dengan _body_ aduhai, mz.

"Dan yang ini adalah asisten wali kelas kalian, Karasuma Hajime. Ia juga akan membantu Sugino- _sensei_ dalam mengajar mapel olahraga." kali ini gentian para siswi yang bersorak _fangirling_ an memekik kesenangan saat sang guru baru tersenyum dengan tamvannya. Maklum lah guru muda. Umur sekitar 20 tahun-an dengan gaya bak model tapi kemampuan bela diri tidak bisa diremehkan. Apalag idengan model dan gaya rambut yang juga ala model, siapapun yang melirik pasti bisa terpikat.

"Nah, kalau begini adil kan?" semua murid menatap Nagisa tidak paham, "Yang para siswa bisa PDKT sama Miyu- _chan_ yang perempuan bisa juga berebutan hati Hajime- _sensei_. Sekian, waktu pelajaran 2-3 bisa kalian gunakan untuk berkenalan, _jaa_." Nagisa melenggang keluar kelas dengan tenangnya.

Murid kelas A saling bepandangan lalu mengacungkan jempol mereka bersamaan, "MANTAP JIWA!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Ikkemen_**

Dari dulu sekali, Yuuki selalu ingin jadi cowok yang disebut _ikkemen_. Bagi dia, _ikkeen_ adalah suatu anugerah atas panggilan dan sebutan yang akan ditetapkan padanya dan menentukan masa depannya kelak –pliz dia mulai alay.

"Ck, aku lebih suka kalau _oniisan_ jadi seperti Kazuma- _kun_ atau Asano- _kun_ yang bisa diandalkan. Atau seperti Iso- _kun_ gitu yang _feel_ _ikkemen_ nya benar-benar berkharisma." oceh sang adik yang masih asik mencuci perabot bekas masak dan makan barusan.

Yuuki hanya termangu sambil melanjutkan aktivitas mengelap bagian-bagian yang terciprat minyak saat ia menggoreng, "Aku kan sudah berusaha, Kane." ia mendengus sepelan mungkin agar adiknya tidak tau kalau ia gondok setengah mokad disindir hal yang sama entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Piring yang kering ditata rapi di rak oleh Kane, "Makanya, coba-coba bantu kek kalau ada cewek yang lagi kesusahan."

"Yang gimana lagi sih, Kane?" keluh Yuuki.

"Contohnya, kalau lagi angkat-angkat barang berat atau ambil barang yang agak tinggi dan nggak kejangkau. Kau kan bisa bantu, _oniisan_." Manic _gold_ adiknya menatap tajam pada sang kakak.

"Apanya?!" remaja yang bekerja _part-time_ di toko bunga itu mendadak sewot.

"Maksudnya?"

Yuuki mendecak kesal, "Tiap aku mau bantu, Terasaka- _chan_ langsung menghalangiku dan mengambil alih semua yang harusnya bisa kulakukan, Kane." remaja _bishounen_ itu seketika mewek kesal mengingat semua usahanya ditolak dan dihalangi oleh si cewek yang wew kekuatannya. Ditambah lagi, hampir semua siswi di kelasnya memiliki kekuatan fisik yang hampir setara dengan para siswanya.

Kane hanya menepuk pundak sang kakak miris, "Yang sabar aja deh, _oniisan_. Terangkanlah~ Terangkanlah~"

.

.

 ** _OWARI_**

.

.

 **Huweee, akhirnya saya apdet juga.**

 **Yang kecewa hands up!/banyakbeud**

 **Maaphin Misa yang hiatus seenak jidat sendiri. Wiwihii selain kena WB, kompyu juga bermasalah gedee. Awalnya emang mau apdet yang tentang Miku-** ** _chan_** **, tapi apa daya file ada di kompyu dan sekarang ia lagi ngadat ga mau idup. Terpaksalah Misa mengarang sejadi-jadinya dan sesingkat-singkatnya.**

 **Pendek yah?**

 **Namanya juga dadakan,, wkwkwk mohon maaf deh,,,**

 **Oya buat yang mau rikues, tampungan masih longgar. Misa akan berusaha buat munculin semua usulan.**

 **Dan yang protes karena ripiuwnya nggak dijawab, silahkan ripiuw keras Misa,, karena Misa sendiri kadang lupa mana yang udah dibales dan yang belum heuheueheu..**

 **Intinya ini adalah chap minta maaf Misa atas hiatusnya Misa tanpa alasan.**

 **Eh kalo alasan banyak ding. Apalagi Misa sedang dalam masa pencarian husbando idaman. Akhir-akhir ini Misa lagi** **hampir** **terobsesi dengan bunuh diri ganda IYKWIM lah.. Hampir aja Misa aak temen buat loncat bareng dari teras kelas ato saling tekek leher gitu. Ah syudahlah,,**

 **Oke, curhatan ripiuw rikues kritik saran dan apapun Misa terimaaaaahhhh….**

 **Salam pencarian husbando tsundere,,**

 **MANTAP JIWA**


End file.
